Perfect but Fractured (Chapter on Next Sunday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: All diamonds are designed to be perfect, to be the thing all gems worshiped, something to be adored.. But what if not all were, when a seemingly defective Diamond arrives on Earth, it raises many questions. Updated every other Tuesday. Does follow Show. Rated T for violence, death and light dark themes. Next chapter is 900 words. Chapter in 3 weeks.
1. A new Gem

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, 2 years before the rebellion.)**

All Gems had a place in Gem Culture, and everyone on Homeworld knew it.

Zircons were defendants, Aquamarines were representatives of the Diamonds. Rubies, Quartz, Topaz and Agate gems were soldiers… And Diamonds were rulers, they were supposed to be perfect, flawless, the top of the chain.

That being said, even Diamonds could come out wrong.

The figure blinked when it came out of the ground, it was clearly silver in color, it was slightly bigger than a Topaz Gem, he wore silverfish black armor and his gem was situated on his upper back, near his neck, it had fingerless sliver gloves and black eyes, it had spiky hair that ended in a row of points in the middle, black lines ran down his armored like jacket and unlike most gems, he wore human looking pants… He also had a black visor over his eyes.

"Where…. Where am I?"

The figure muttered, this was not a regular gem, if it was, it wouldn't look so different.

"Where… Is this?"

The figure asked, he stumbled to his feet and started to stagger away, it kept looking around, unsure of where to go next, he turned to look over his shoulder, his… Hole, looked vastly different from the others he saw, did he come out wrong or something?

"Need to find…. Someone to talk to…. Need to find out… What I am…"

The Figure muttered, he found his footing and kept walking, he didn't look like he was in an area that seemed familiar, he looked like he was in an artic area, one that had technology that the figure strangely knew about.

"Warp… Pad?"

The Figure asked, he didn't have a name, he looked at his hands and decided that he'd rather have a temporary name rather then just trying to think up one for a long time.

He decided on Sliver, it was stupid, and he knew it, but he had no ideas for a better name at the moment.

"Hmm…Where am I? Why am I alone?"

Silver asked aloud, he was curious, he was a Gem, that he knew, he also knew a lot about Gems, the planet he was on? The area he was in?

That he didn't know, he walked to the warp pad before it activated, sucking the gem away from the area he was in, rolling his eyes in amusement, Sliver looked around, he didn't even know what type of gem he was.

He would soon find out.

 **(Beach City, with Rose Quartz.)**

Only a few Gems knew who Pink really was, and she liked it that way.

She was cut off by a gasp of surprise from Pearl, she rushed inside, to find Pearl at the warp pad.

"Pearl, what's wrong?"

Rose asked, she looked at the warp pad and gasped at the gem coming from it.

"Your…. You're a…."

Pearl asked as the other figure turned to look at Pearl in shock, she knew who the figure was… or rather, what he was.

"He's a Diamond…."

Rose said, summoning her sword, the Diamond turned to look at her in confusion.

"Hmm? I'm a what? Where am I?"

The Diamond asked with childlike innocence, Rose was surprised.

"A diamond on Earth… And one with no memory?"

She asked herself, the Diamond turned to the Pearl, tilting his head, Pearl could see he wasn't stupid, just confused.

"My Dia… Rose… What should we do?"

Pearl asked, the Diamond began to look around the room, taking in his surroundings in surprise.

"What is your name, do you remember that?"

Rose asked, she didn't want to say the wrong words and have the Diamond do anything, she chose her words carefully.

"I…. I think its Silver… I can't remember…. I just came from a frozen area…"

Silver muttered, Rose was shocked, Diamonds WEREN'T created, at least, they weren't created the same way most gems were created.

"Come with me, I have some questions…"

Sliver heard the Gem ask, he shrugged and did so, looking around the room as he did so.

Both he and Rose had so many questions.

Where did this Diamond come from, why did he seem defective, what did the other want?

And what was to come next?

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Sliver, I wanted to try something new and thought: Hey, nobody seems to have done a seemingly defective diamond story. I will explain more about him next chapter. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will explain more about Silver and will take place during season 3 of Steven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Last Diamond on Earth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2100-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, during Gem Hunt.)**

There was more than just 2 Rouge Gems in the Great North, that being said, no one would ever know that at the moment.

One of the mutated corrupted Gems flew into a tree, snapping it in half, the other corrupted Gem retreated as the figure advanced on it.

"Monster…."

The figure said, it had a sliver colored cloak covering its body but the figure also had a glowing sliver aura around its body which glowed like starlight and was a lot like melted metal.

"Fall!"

The figure said, it raised its hand from under its cloak as the Corrupted Gem roared and charged the figure.

There was a flash of light, ending the roars, the figure vanished into the snowy forest, carrying a Gem in his hand.

 **(With Steven and Connie, at the end of the episode.)**

Steven looked around, Jasper was strong, but the area showed scorch marks, Pearl followed with Connie.

"Pearl, what do you think did this?"

Connie asked, Pearl looked around, she knew what could cause this, but she hadn't seen him since the war, there was no way HE could still be ok.

"Something much more powerful then Jasper, Connie… Steven, stay behind me…. Just because Jasper left, doesn't mean this place is any less dangerous…. Not if there was 2 corrupted Gems in this place."

Pearl stated, they heard a growl and before long, it began to grow louder and louder.

"Steven…."

Pearl muttered, they heard a crash and then the corrupted Gem came barreling through the trees at them, Pearl raised her spear and Steven his Shield and Connie her sword.

Only to watch a sliver beam of light hit and pierce through the corrupted Gem, poofing the corrupted Gem.

Its gemstone fell to the snow softy, Pearl walked over to it.

"Sil…. Si…."

Pearl started to say as they heard footsteps behind them, they turned to see a cloaked figure across from them.

"Pearl."

Steven heard the figure state as it walked towards her, the same sliver aura that Pearl remembered was surrounding the figure as it picked up the Gem and formed a bubble around it, which was pure sliver and glittered like a star.

"Silver Diamond…. It's you…"

Pearl muttered, trying to find the words to say, Silver pulled his hood down, showing off his visor covered face which he removed.

The same diamond pupil eyes that Pearl remembered from millennia ago looked at her, the same childlike innocence and curiosity that he had seen from years ago was in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Silver…. After the war…."

Pearl started to say, Silver Diamond had never showed his powers to the other Diamonds, Rose knew the other Diamonds would stop at nothing to shatter or capture him.

That was why she had given him charge of a team that was to head to certain areas and take out important Gems.

"My team lost contact with you guys, then there was a flash of light… It did nothing to me… But my team turned into these monsters… And I had to poof them…. What are you doing here with these Humans?"

Silver asked, he looked at the humans as Connie and Steven looked at him in amazement.

Connie had no idea what a Gem Diamond, and Steven only knew about the Diamonds when he had talked to Garnet and the others and from what he knew about Yellow.

"So, he's another Crystal Gem?"

Connie asked, Silver turned to the girl and advanced on her, he towered over her.

"Connie, Silver is no normal Gem, he's a Diamond, one of the 5 most powerful beings in the galaxy… He's much more powerful than any Gem on Earth…. I thought the other Diamonds got him."

Pearl explained, Steven looked at Sliver and smiled, Sliver looked at him and tilted his head in confusion at the boy.

"So, he's like Yellow Diamond? Is he evil then?!"

Steven yelled, Pearl shook her head in frustration, if Amethyst and Garnet saw Silver, they'd flip, and she couldn't even tell how Lapis and Peridot would react, Sliver walked away to check on the bubbled Gem he held in his hand.

"No, Steven… Silver is on the side of the Crystal Gems…. Just behind on history, we didn't know he was still alive after the rebellion… He's never met the other Diamonds… Or even Garnet and Amethyst…. But we have no choice, Steven, get Silver and take him to the Warp Pad, he's going to meet the other Gems… Just be careful, Silver can be…. Ruthless when he thinks he's fighting and when he has to protect something…"

Pearl stated before Silver started walking over, he held 2 bubbles in his hand, 2 Gems in his hands.

"Where do I put these? There was 4 of us here, did you see where they went, Pearl…. Uh, what about you Humans?"

Silver asked, Connie spoke up at this, Pearl took the bubbled Gems from her companion, she didn't know if it would better to send the Gems to the Burning Room or walk them to the room herself.

"I'm Connie… Nice to meet you, Silver."

Connie said as Silver turned to Steven as he spoke up.

"And I'm Steven! Nice to meet you, Silver!"

Silver heard Steven yell, he leaned down and looked Steven in the eye.

"Nice to meet you too, where are you going to go now? We still have a war to fight, right?"

Pearl heard Silver ask, his hands glowed with the same Aura Pearl had seen cut down Gems and even mountains like they were blades of Grass on a lawn.

"Silver…. Come with me, there's something we have to talk about…"

Pearl said, Silver looked confused but nodded, Steven watched him put his visor back on before pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Pearl…. Lead the way…. Steven, Connie? Stay behind me, this place is dangerous for Humans, there's a war going on."

Silver said, Pearl frowned she would have a lot to catch Silver up on and the others on.

Like the fact that a Diamond was on Earth, one that might be as strong as Blue and Yellow Diamond or stronger.

 **(Homeworld,** B **lue Diamond's court)**

Yellow Diamond and her plans weren't unknown to the rest of homeworld… At least, to her fellow Diamond: Blue Diamond did have the majority of Sapphires after all.

That being said, one of the four matriarchs… 3 now, didn't know everything, but she did know soon it would be the anniversary of the day when Rose Quartz had shattered Pink.

Blue knew Yellow still grieved her loss, she just buried herself in her work as being the supreme commander of Homeworld's military forces.

"My diamond?"

Blue heard from her Pearl, she turned her head to look at the servant Gem, she wondered what had happened to Pink's, if it had been by her side when Rose had shattered her, then she herself should be shattered.

"Hmm?"

Blue asked, the overseer of diplomatic operations had been… Distracted, while she was no expert at the Mental plane…. Like Rose had been, she was strong enough to know when something was off.

She had felt a presence of another Diamond, one besides her, besides Yellow, besides even Pink…. Or White.

But that was impossible, there had only ever been 4 Diamonds in history, her included.

"I will be leaving…. For Earth soon, Pearl…."

Blue stated, her Pearl nodded, surprised but not blown away, she had known of Blue's… Of her Diamond's plans to visit Pink's colony, at least once more before the Cluster awakened and slaughtered everyone on the planet when it destroyed it.

"Should I prepare the _Consular_ , my Diamond? _"_

Blue Pearl asked, her voice was soft, ghost like even, Blue nodded and Blue Pearl, she bowed and left.

Blue Hummed and sighed, perhaps she could finally figure out about the other presence she had felt before.

 **(With Silver, Earth.)**

"HE'S A WHAT!?"

Peridot yelled louder then Pearl would have liked it to be, she smiled sheepishly as the Diamond continued to look through the house, curious at everything he found.

"He's…. A diamond, this is Silver Diamond… Me and Rose found him 2 years before the war…. We thought he was destroyed or something when the other Diamonds attacked Earth…."

Pearl explained as the Diamond turned to look at them, Silver looked at Peridot who was dumbstruck, she might not have worshiped the Diamonds like she had used to, but she still was in awe of the rulers of the Gem species.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Peridot?"

Silver asked, Peridot bowed in fear, Sliver looked at the engineering Gem in surprise.

"Uh…. Are you ok?"

Silver asked Peridot who nodded, surprising the Engineering Gem who nodded as if she was meeting a king or queen… Which to most gems, was entirely what the Diamonds were?

"No, I'm fine, please forgive me, Silver Diamond!"

Peridot said, Silver turned to Garnet in surprise.

"Is she going to be ok? Pearl, what weren't you saying something about the war being over?"

Silver asked, he was honestly confused, he barely knew anything about his origin, and most of his knowledge came from Rose Quartz, he was still curious about the planet, his powers and how powerful he was something he knew well.

"The war is over, we drove them off Earth decades ago, Silver… We won."

Pearl said, Silver nodded, he continued looking around the Beach House, Amethyst watched him in interest before turning to Pearl.

"Why is he acting like a little kid? Aren't the Diamonds supposed to be the rulers of Homeworld and all of their colonies?"

Amethyst asked, Pearl chuckled in amusement, Silver walked into the living room.

"Silver hasn't been around Humans since the war started, Rose didn't want the Diamonds to find out about him…. Sliver knows as much about Mankind and the rest of Earth…. He knows only as much as Rose told him and he saw…. So, everything that's new to him is going to interest him… He's not childish, just behind on the Times…"

Pearl said, poking her thumbs together, Silver came back into the room with a can of soda, he ripped off the top like it was nothing but plastic and downed it in a few seconds.

"Hmm… That was great, Ill be outside if you need me…."

Silver muttered, he walked outside and he started walking around, he had an entire planet to check out.

 **(With Blue Diamond on Homeworld)**

Blue wouldn't be coming to Earth for a month or so, she still had business on Homeworld, she still had meetings to go, subjects to give orders then she would travel to Earth.

She frowned nonetheless, the presence she had felt on Earth was a Diamond, that much she knew, and yet she hadn't felt it before.

It wasn't Yellow or White, she knew their presences, the figure she had felt was a new Diamond, not like anything she had felt before.

And yet she was still interested, Yellow wouldn't believe her, and she was focused on her military agenda, even know there was NOTHING for Homeworld to face.

"Perhaps…. A Sapphire would reveal more…."

Blue said, tapping her hands on her throne, she signed, wishing Pink was here, she always seemed to have good advice…

"Oh…. Pink…."

Blue said, crying, she clenched her fists, she was glad that Rose was dead, if she wasn't, Blue would have executed her personally, it would have been a sight for not only her entire court, but a symbol to the entire Gem Empire what happened when a Diamond was killed.

"My Diamond, Yellow Diamond wishes for a meeting, she says it is urgent."

Blue Pearl said, Blue Diamond sighed and walked down the stairs, she would go to her Palanquin and then visit Yellow, and then they would talk about things.

And then, she would attend to her other business and descend to Earth.

And she would visit Pink… And possibly find out what made that presence.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its late into season 3, I was trying to find an episode where I could introduce Silver to the most people… As for his personality? He's supposed to be innocent and curious right now. Next chapter will be Next Sunday and will show Silver during Crack the Whip. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Sliver vs Jasper

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, during Crack the Whip.)**

Silver looked up at the stars, he had been feeling weird for the past few weeks, he felt a presence similar to him far away in the sky, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hmm…."

Silver muttered, he couldn't leave Earth, not without a ship and without the Galaxy Warp, he would be stuck on Earth forever.

"Silver!"

Silver heard, the Diamond swung his head down to the beach from the rock he was standing on, Steven and Connie had been practicing with them.

Silver would join in, but he was stronger then both, they were Human…. Or part Gem, Slvler still remembered what Pearl had told him, it confused him, but he was smart enough to pick out bits and pieces.

It was the roar that made Silver swing his head to the beach as a Quartz Gem riding a corrupted Gem.

Silver jumped and landed on the beach, sand flew in every direction from his landing, his aura lit up like a flare in the dark.

 **(Homeworld, with Blue Diamond.)**

Blue Diamond shouldn't have been surprised, she knew and had known Yellow since she and her fellow Diamonds came into being, she should have known that Yellow would send soldiers to Earth, even when both Diamonds knew the planet wouldn't survive much longer.

"Ah!"

Blue said, clutching her head, it was another pulse from the presence she had sensed before, it was blasting in all directions, like a star itself.

"My Diamond? Is something wrong!?"

One of her Agates asked as more of her guards entered the room, ready to defend their Diamond, Blue waved them off.

"No…. I will be fine…. I will be visiting Earth soon…. Back to your posts if you please…."

Blue ordered, her Agates bowed and left the room, Blue looked out from where she was at the sky, whatever had caused the presence had come from, it was Definity Earth.

And she would find it before the Cluster destroyed Earth, this presence had her full attention now.

And she needed to tell Yellow of this.

 **(Earth.)**

Silver gasped and fell to his knees, he looked up from his cloak at the sky before rolling to the side as the Corrupted Gem from before slammed into where he had been before lunging at Silver.

He caught the Gem with one hand and flipped it into the sand, he turned and fired a barrage of blasts at the Quartz he had learned was named Jasper as she rolled to the side.

"Oh, so they finally got a Gem worthy of my time…. Finally, a real fight…"

Jasper hissed, Silver growled and drew his weapons from his Gem, the twin butterfly swords shone like stars in his hands as he twirled them around before placing them on his legs.

"I…. I know you, your Jasper…. I fought you during the war…. Well…. This time, I won't let you get away… You will fall like every Gem from Homeworld."

Silver hissed, he lumbered towards Jasper before slamming an aura covered fist into Jasper, she flew back and slammed into the sand, making a small crater.

Silver cracked his knuckles and tossed his cloak to a nearby rock, Jasper spit out a pile of sand before a kick knocked her away.

"What…."

Silver saw a fusion between Steven and Connie, he didn't know much about fusions, not many Gems on his team had transformed, least of all a Human and another Gem.

Then again, he knew about Fusion nonetheless.

"Keep Amethyst ok and take out the corrupted Gem… I'll handle Jasper…"

Silver muttered, he wouldn't allow Jasper to get away, he had fought her before and nearly captured her, and now he had found the Gem that had been responsible for attacking his Unit?

He would Bubble and take her down personally, he charged her as Jasper met his charge with a headbutt, it moved Silver a few feet before he blasted Jasper who jumped at him, trying to smash his face with her feet, she slammed into the sand hard.

"Lucky shot…."

Jasper hissed before Silver seized her by the leg with one hand and swung her around before flinging her into a massive rock, she smashed through the rock and slid through the sand, making a trench as she went.

"Had enough, Jasper?"

Silver asked, cracking his knuckles as he marched up to Jasper, she growled and tossed sand at him, his visor blocked the sand from hurting his eyes but it allowed Jasper to lunge at him.

Silver met her charge head on, he locked hands with her as the two tried to overpower each other.

"Pain…."

Silver hissed, the ground cracked under the two, Stevonnie, who was busy dealing with the corrupted fusion, watched as Sliver and Jasper struggled.

Jasper growled and tried to headbutt Sliver before he dodged, kicked Jasper back before blasting her point blank in the face with an aura blast, sending her flying, he lunged at her. Sliver lifted Jasper over his head before hurling her into the ocean.

"Give it up…. This is over…"

Sliver said, panting, Jasper tried to rise to her feet before Sliver blasted her in the foot, knocking her into the ocean.

He turned to offer Steven help only to see the Fusion impaling the Corrupted Gem.

"Beaten by a blasted Fusion…. No! I you won't win again, Rose… I'll be back for both of you next time."

Jasper hissed, Sliver blasted at Jasper as she dove underwater, he grunted and collected his cloak, pulling it over him.

"Wow, I didn't think Sliver was that strong!"

Connie yelled as she and Steven defused, Sliver grunted once and walked back to them.

He was about to ask about Amethyst when she reformed, Sliver walked away, dejected for the first time in a bit.

That, and the presence that had been nagging him was still around, he needed to find a way to get to space… Then again, he could never escape the planet without a Warp Pad.

 **(Homeworld, With Blue Diamond.)**

"And Jasper now hasn't answered a single contact request?"

Blue asked, reclining in her throne, Blue Pearl as always, took her place by her Diamond's side.

"Since the warship…. Blast it, the _Comet_ was destroyed, we haven't gotten anything from Jasper, for all we know she could be shattered or something worse..."

Yellow explained, she grunted and rubbed her face with her palm, a bit annoyed at having to deal with her Gems like a child would.

"We shouldn't have sent anyone; the Cluster will already erase everything on Earth…. Rose's colony will be nothing but debris… Why would you send Gems there knowing how dangerous it is… Hasn't Pink already endured too much…?"

Blue said, Yellow was shocked when she didn't let loose a single tear, still, her tone was as broken as it always was when she talked about Pink or the colony which the Humans referred to as 'Earth'.

She sighed, Yellow was jealous of how close Pink and Blue had been, she knew Blue would NEVER recover from the loss of the Colony, no matter how small it had been.

She was about to say something when Blue doubled over, she grunted as if the pain was a wound but caught herself.

"That presence again, just what is it…...?"

Blue asked, Yellow straightened in her chair, if this presence was a threat to her fellow Diamond….

"What are you?"

Blue asked, Yellow was about to speak up once more when Blue turned to her Pearl.

"We need to get back to our court…. That disturbance on Earth will need to be looked at soon."

Blue said, without another word, the ruler of the Blue Court and her Pearl had departed, leaving a speechless Yellow and her Pearl to wonder what had happened.

"Earth?"

Yellow Pearl asked, Yellow hummed, that planet was getting more of her attention now…

 **(With Sliver.)**

It hadn't taken long for Sliver to get to the burning room, and he watched Steven put the bubbled corrupt Gem to its place and started to leave, he would have to tell Garnet about what had happened.

That had been when he keeled over, grunting in pain, the presence was back, and it knawel at him like a sword cutting through paper.

"What are you….?"

The presence asked, it was female, Sliver knew that, he removed his cloak and visor, setting them on the floor as he tried to climb to his feet.

No good, he was forced back to his knees.

"I…. Am… Sliver…. Who…. Are you?"

Sliver gasped out, the voice was silent for a minute but nothing more when it responded.

"I am Blue…. Overseer of Diplomatic services on Homeworld… And ruler of Nine Colonies…"

The other voice said, Sliver grunted at this, the pain he had felt was Lessing.

"I feel pain… And suffering from you…. Why?"

Sliver asked, the pain didn't feel physical nor mental, so the being on the other side was fine health wise it seemed.

Her emotional state however, felt like it had been shattered a thousand times and then stitched together all wrong.

"I…. Will not say for now…. But thank you, Sliver…. I wonder if we will ever speak again…"

The being said, the link dimmed till it was gone, Sliver climbed to his feet and felt around, trying to get a grip on something.

"Blue…. So, the presence belongs…. To a Blue Gem?"

Sliver asked, he stumbled to his feet, there was only one place for information on Blue, someplace he hadn't been to since the Rebellion war had started.

The moon Base, but the only place he could accomplish that was with a ship…. Or through a warp pad or Lion…

"Peridot…"

Sliver stated, he needed to get to them, he would need mechanical help to get to the moon base.

"And there's not a better mechanic on Earth besides her…"

Silver muttered, serious for the moment, he left the Burning Room behind him, eager to find out just who Blue was.

 **(Homeworld, Blue's Court.)**

Blue had ordered her Pearl to gather all of her Sapphire's and headed to her personal archive, Silver wasn't the name of a mere Gem, it was the name of a Diamond, that Blue guessed.

"Sliver…."

Blue said softly, the word caught on her tongue, Silver was on Earth, and whoever this Gem was, he didn't seem to know her.

"Just who are you…."

Blue repeated as she accessed her archive, Yellow would think her mad for leaving their meeting early, but she cared little.

Another possible Diamond, and this one was connected to her somehow.

She frowned as she scrolled through the archives, they went back millions of years.

She isolated one file that talked about a Silver Gem, but she frowned at it.

" _Locked by access of_ …. White Diamond?"

Blue asked, there was a few minor details, but everything important was locked to her.

White knew of this Gem? Of course, she had, the Empress of the Gem Empire knew everything, she frowned, she hadn't expected this.

"Pearl?"

Blue asked, she did find one detail that could help her though, a planet which Silver had visited long before the war.

"Yes, my Diamond?"

Her Pearl asked as Blue turned to face her, Blue had a new goal before going to Earth alone.

"Get the _Consular_ prepared…. And get my personal guards and a unit of Quartz Gems ready…. We are going on a trip."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those of you wondering how Silver is so strong? He's a Diamond, he is as strong as Blue and Yellow… As for his past? Blue will find that out along with you guys next chapter. I will be skipping from episode to episode for Season 3. Next chapter will be Saturday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Answers and Questions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, during Beta/Earthlings.)**

Silver didn't return to the Temple until a few weeks or so, he had to be filled in on what had happened in the meantime, like Amethyst training, Bismuth, which Silver learned that Steven hadn't told the others of her fate, and finally that they hadn't found Jasper yet.

"If we don't find her, she will come back, and we might have no chance against her when she does…. She is a threat…"

Silver stated, he was still innocent like and such, but Pearl and Garnet had saw only the thoughts of anger and pain inside of him.

"Silver…."

Pearl said, she knew nothing of Silver if she was being honest with herself, she only knew what Rose had told her.

That being stated, she and Garnet still told the Diamond where Amethyst and Steven were going, Silver nodded and left, Garnet turned to Pearl.

"He's beginning to remember more of his past…. If he does remember, I don't know what could happen…"

Pearl stated, Garnet nodded, Silver wouldn't attack them, Garnet had checked the future, it would be…. Unique for the group.

"Let him go after Jasper for now, Pearl…. We will deal with this when it happens…"

Garnet ordered, Pearl sighed and nodded, Silver was their friend, and if Rose had trusted him so much, she would as well.

 **(Unknown System,** _ **Consular**_ **)**

The _Consular_ was Blue Diamond's personal warship and served as her flagship, every Gem in her court and most of Homeworld knew that.

Then again, Blue had yet to get a response from the colony, it had a name from what Blue had gotten from her archives.

Caros, a strange name for a planet, but a name nonetheless.

"My Diamond, there hasn't been a single response to our hails…. Should I order dropships to be deployed?"

One of Blue's Nephrites stated, Blue rolled her eyes under her cloak, under her better judgement, she had been forced by many in her court to bring at least 2 of her Warships with her.

"No, proceed to the planet…. Please don't let us draw this out…"

Blue stated, she hadn't wanted to bring an entire battalion with her, she wasn't Yellow for Homeworld's sake.

"My Diamond, there is a moon base on one of Caro's moons… This is the place…."

Blue heard, she nodded and motioned for the _Consular_ to be landed, she wasn't a child and she would find out what this 'Silver' was, even if it meant getting her hands dirty.

 **(Earth, with Silver.)**

Silver found Amethyst and Steven at the Barn, they were wrapping up a talk when the cloak Diamond marched up to them.

"I want to go with you."

Sliver put in simply, he knew he shouldn't have demanded anything, but the fact of the matter is that he wanted Jasper gone and the longer she was around, the more damage he knew she would cause.

"No, she's my fight."

Amethyst stated, Silver frowned, he didn't know every detail, but he could tell that Amethyst was going to be able to defeat Jasper.

"Fine… But I want to see her defeated…."

Silver said, he knew making an enemy of the Quartz Gem solved nothing in the long run, might as well allow her to attempt and fail so he could step in and defeat Jasper.

 **(Caros, surface.)**

The squad of Citrines and Quartz soldiers spread out as Blue and her Pearl walked across the planet, it was indeed a Gem Colony as the devices used for growing Gems were still intact.

What fascinated Blue was the presence of buildings, most of which seemed to be made of some sort of metal.

"My Diamond!"

One of the Citrines yelled before she looked in front of her and blinked in surprise.

Walking towards her was a full court of Era-1 Gems, she saw 8 or so Peridots, 10 Bismuths, over a dozen Nephrites, 2 Hessonites, 6 Sapphires, 6 Agates, over a dozen Quartz Gems, more than a dozen Rubies, 1 Emerald and a squad of Citrines.

All of whom wore outdated Era-1 Uniforms, which showed White, Yellow, Pink, herself…. And a Silver Diamond in-between the Yellow and Blue, making the diamond a bit larger but still a Diamond.

A single Pearl, stepped forward, like all the other Pearls, this one was Silver in color, and wore a uniform that looked part outfit, part armor and part science gear, she had Silver eyes and had a Gemstone in her chest.

"My Diamond? Welcome to Caros, the Capital of the shining Silver Diamond, ruler of 10 Colonies…. Are you here to take a tour with him? It's been a long 5000 years into Era-1, I believe…."

The Pearl stated and Blue gasped, this wasn't just Silver Diamond's court.

It was a Colony of his, one which apparently hadn't known about Era-2 or even the Rebellion if Blue guessed right.

"You don't know its Era-2? And Silver Diamond hasn't returned?"

One of the Citrines asked and the crowd of Gems looked around, mumbling and gasping in shock.

A few even looked ready to cry before the Silver Pearl held up her hand.

"Silver Diamond…. Is missing?"

The Pearl asked in a broken voice before looking up at the moon base above.

"My Diamond, come with me then…."

The Pearl stated before the Diamond's guards drew their weapons.

 **(Earth, Beta Kindergarten.)**

Silver studied the holes in the wall, Peridot had explained the concept of Gems being made to him. He felt no need to listen to what Peridot was explaining to Steven and Amethyst.

He gasped and fell to the ground, a memory from eons ago flooding to his head.

"Silver!"

Steven yelled before running over, Silver held up his hand before Steven reached him.

"I'll be fine… Just go without me for a few minutes…."

Silver said slowly, Steven nodded and ran over to Peridot and Amethyst and they moved on without him.

"This reminds of something of mine…. But what…?"

Silver asked himself, he climbed to his feet and looked around, he was tempted to explore and see what else he could soak up information wise.

It was the massive crash that drew his attention elsewhere.

 **(Caros, Moonbase)**

Silver Pearl led Blue and her Pearl through the Moon Base, she had left her soldiers on the _Consular_ , which had since docked with the Moonbase as Silver Pearl led them through it.

"Era 2? Have we truly missed so much, my Diamond?"

Silver Pearl asked, her voice held curiosity but a kindness the other Pearls seemed to lack. She didn't seem to fear Blue like other Gems did.

She turned to see Blue looking at a Mural, it depicted 5 Diamonds, one was Pink with 1 colony, another was Yellow with 19 Colonies, Blue had 9 and White 28.

The Silver Diamond had 10, with one in-between both of his arms.

"My Diamond… My poor, poor Diamond…."

Silver chocked out as Blue looked at the Mural of Pink, it brought a memory and a batch of tears to her eyes, she turned to see her Pearl and the Silver Pearl weeping, though the Silver Pearl seemed to be weeping for her Diamond and not Pink.

Blue couldn't blame her, they seemed cut off from the rest of the Gem Empire.

Time to remedy that, Silver was on Earth, she knew that, and it would be time for Silver's Court to know that as well.

"Pearl."

Blue said, her Pearl snapped to attention and she gave an order to her.

"Take Silver's Pearl back to the _Consular_ …. I believe it is time to take Silver back to homeworld when we get to Earth…"

Blue said as Silver Pearl turned to face them, a frown on her face at this.

"But Silver doesn't have a personal warship, he came here on a Dropship, just like the rest of his court."

Silver Pearl put in and Blue frowned at this.

It was just something else she would have to remedy once she got back to Homeworld.

 **(Earth, with Silver.)**

Silver entered the grotto and was confused by what he saw happening in front of him.

In front of him was Peridot, who was trying to pry the bars off a cage, one of which held captured corrupted Gems.

The other thing was a fusion that looked like it was made up of Steven and Jasper, it swung a mace like weapon around, knocking Jasper down.

Silver frowned, he was tempted to step in…. But he wanted to see how things played out without him for a minute or 2 before he stepped in.

"Peridot."

Silver said, crossing his arms as the Gem in question turned to face him, Silver pointed at the fusion dueling and defeating Jasper.

"Who is that fusion?"

Silver asked, Peridot was about to speak when Jasper, who had been knocked the floor after slamming into a cage and freeing some of the corrupted Gems ran past Silver.

"No! I won't lose to fusion again!"

Jasper yelled, he didn't know all the details of what had been said, he would ask Jasper later.

That was when she tried to FUSE with a corrupted Gem, Silver and Peridot's eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the name of…"

Silver asked before the Corrupted Fusion roared and lunged at the group, Peridot tossed a piece of pipe at her, ramming it through her chest and poofing her.

"She…. Corrupted herself?"

Silver asked in confusion, he turned and blasted a retreating Corrupted Gem, it poofed and Silver walked over before grabbing the Gem it dropped.

"I am sorry I couldn't help more…"

Silver said, he walked away, deep in thought over what he had just witnessed, Peridot watched him go as Smoky Quartz defused and watched the Diamond Walk away.

"What?"

Silver heard Peridot ask as Silver made his way to the Warp Pad and left, sending the bubbled corrupted Gem away.

 **(Homeworld,** _ **Consular**_ **.)**

The _Consular_ landed in Blue's Hanger Bay at the Diamond Landing Bay, Blue then took her Palanquin to her court and then took her seat at her throne.

Silver Pearl and a squad of Quartz and Citrine guards stood at the edge of her court.

"My Diamond?"

Blue Pearl asked, trying to gauge her Diamond's state, Blue rubbed her temples, despite being a Gem, a Diamond no less, even she had limits which she couldn't surpass.

"I will be fine…. Just… Take Silver's Pearl and his soldiers to wait for Silver's warship… If I'm lucky, we can handle two situations at once…"

Blue ordered, her Pearl nodded and left with the group of Silver Gems, Blue hummed at this, they knew who Rose was, not surprising, but a bit shocking at the very least that they hadn't know about Era-2.

"Silver Diamond…."

Blue stated, another Diamond, one which was as strong as her and Yellow it seemed, interesting that he had managed to not be noticed for thousands of years.

And he was on… Earth, it seemed. She would find him, he could have known something about Pink… And he was a Diamond, he needed his Court and they needed him…

"Silver Diamond…. I will find you…"

Blue stated, it was a promise, both to herself, her court, and to Silver.

"My Diamond, wont it take a month or 2 to create a warship for Silver Diamond?"

One of her Quartz soldiers asked, Blue nodded, they could wait, Blue would go on the anniversary of Pink's shattering anyway.

"Yes."

Blue said softly.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Silver didn't fight Jasper, I wanted this chapter to explore a bit more about Silver… Also, I want to ask something, should next chapter be where Blue meets Silver or not? If you guys want that to happen, then I will skip ahead to 'Steven's Dream', and 'Adventures in Light Distortion'. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Diamond meets Diamond

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, Steven's Dream.)**

For most Gems, it might have been an honor to be in a different part of the world, it had also been an eventful month or so. They had dealt with a squad of Rubies and helped deal with Greg's brother.

Silver didn't care about this at the moment, he gasped for breath as he walked through a group of trees, the presence he had felt for months was here.

"Pink…. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything…. Why…. Silver is here?"

Silver heard, he turned to Steven who was looking at a Palanquin, they both froze up.

"That Presence… Blue…"

Silver said, like a dazed Gem, he started to march forward out of the bushes, Steven went to reach for Silver but fell to the floor crying, he looked at Blue who was crying.

"Steven?"

Greg asked as Blue Pearl was startled by the Gem and turned to Blue.

"My Diamond."

Blue Pearl said as Silver saw the towering gem turn and face him, Greg rushed into of the way as Silver turned.

"Greg, no!"

Silver said and pushed him as Blue grabbed him, Silver was brought face to face with the Diamond as his hood fell.

"Silver… You are Silver…"

Blue said gently, Steven watched in horror as the Diamond pinched his visor between her fingers and took it away, Silver's shining silver eyes met her light blue ones.

"Blue Diamond… That presence…."

Silver said, he rested his hands on her much larger one as the two Diamonds examined each other, Blue noticed Greg out of the corner of her eye, Silver cried but also froze up, something about the Diamond brought up memories.

"Pearl, please come here."

Blue said, she held Silver with both her hands, Silver could only be harmed by a Diamond… All Diamonds could be if the legends were true.

Silver's eyes widened as far as they could go before returning to normal.

When they did, Silver still spoke softly, but his voice sounded calculating, ruthless even.

"Blue… What is this world… Pink?"

Silver asked as both Diamonds turned to look at the Palanquin as Blue put her fellow Diamond on her shoulder.

"Yes…. Yellow said it would be over soon…. I wondered what she would have thought… This was her colony."

Blue said, Silver sighed as Blue Pearl walked over, he said one last thing before Blue turned to Greg.

"No, this is still her colony…"

Silver stated before leaning on Blue's shoulder.

 **(With Steven.)**

Steven was horrified to say the least, he watched Greg talk to Blue while Silver took in his surroundings, Blue handed him his cloak, but Silver absorbed the visor.

"Silver… We have much to discuss, we will depart this planet…"

Blue said, that was as much as Steven heard, Silver said something, Steven could also see his dad in her hand, they talked a bit before Blue extended her arm and a massive ship emerged from the clouds.

"To Homeworld?"

Silver asked, he looked at Greg, he still cared for the Human, the new memories didn't bury the old.

"No, not yet…. Your ship and Pearl will join us when we get to our destination."

Blue said before she and the others got into the Palanquin, it floated into the air and into the _Consular_ as the warship prepared to depart.

Silver heard something, he turned and saw Steven before the Palanquin was inside the _Consular_ , Blue and her Pearl, along with Silver and Greg made their way to the bridge where Blue took the controls, forcing the ship into space.

"We will be there soon… I… It is good to see another Diamond…"

Blue stated, Silver leapt from her shoulder as she allowed Greg to leave her side, he couldn't escape anyway.

"Pearl, tell Holly Blue we are coming…"

Blue ordered as Blue bowed and left, Greg walked over to Silver as he looked around, his eyes taking in every detail around him.

"Silver, what's going on?"

Silver heard Greg ask, he turned to face the human and frowned, but spoke.

"We aren't in danger… Blue… Blue Diamond, simply is worried about Pink… Though… No, I don't know if that's true yet…"

Silver muttered, he crossed his arms and looked around the _Consular_.

"Where is she taking us?"

Greg asked, trying to get an answer, Silver hummed, Blue would hear him if he spoke too loudly.

"If I had to guess… Maybe… No, that facility hasn't been open since the… Hmm… Blast my memories…"

Silver said, his voice sounded less like the curious explorer Greg heard Steven tell him he was like and more like a Scientist, or an alien, cold and scientific, as if he needed to know everything about him.

"We are headed to Pink…. To the Zoo…."

Blue said, wiping away a tear as her entire staff tried not to cry, Silver had a tear come down before flicking it away.

"But the Zoo has existed since Era…. This isn't Era-1, isn't it?"

Silver asked and Blue Pearl, who had just returned from sending a message to Holly Blue, answered.

"This is Era-2…."

Blue Pearl said, Silver hummed and Blue turned to look at the Diamond, she had a few memories of the Gem, but her memories on Silver were so foggy, it was like trying to swim through a muck of memories.

"We do have much to discuss…. Why was Silver Pearl at the Zoo?"

Silver asked, Blue hummed, her connection mentally still felt secure to the Diamond, but it felt strong and secure, like a rope.

"I had brought her there once I sensed you… I didn't know you would find me…"

Blue said, she put her hand near Silver as he climbed onto it, the two diamonds began to talk as Silver stood on her hand.

"It has been…. Millenia, has it not?"

Silver asked, he looked at his fellow Diamond from under his hood, she had since retired hers and he allowed his to be absorbed back into his Gem until he needed it again.

"Many… Five to be exact, my Diamond…. There was the rebellion, Homeworld entered Era-2, and Pink Diamond…. Is no longer with us."

One of the Nephrites stated, she didn't want to offend the Diamonds, Silver heard this and hummed in response to this.

"I missed a lot more than I thought…. There are still… Spots in my memory, things I don't remember… Wait, my court…."

Silver muttered, he had left his court, his soldiers and scientists, pilots and workers on Caros….

"They are still on Caros…. A Gem Warship is helping transport them to Homeworld… They will be there when we return…"

Blue said, Silver nodded, so Blue didn't know what had happened…. Interesting Silver thought.

"If I recall, the Zoo was Era-1 Tech…. Was it not upgraded while I was gone? Ow…."

Silver thought, Blue and he grabbed at their heads, something bugged them but neither knew what it was.

"Holly Blue and her staff have… Helped me watch over Pink's Legacy…. It is still modern, just unchanged for the most part…. I asked a Nephrite and her crew to bring you a warship of your own… Some of your court will be at the Zoo when we arrive."

Blue stated, Silver nodded, Greg looked between the Diamonds, unable to speak unless both turned their full attention to him.

"You… Don't know me, do you?"

Silver asked, Blue shook her head, she thought she remembered the Diamond from somewhere, but she didn't know where and when she remembered him from.

"No… I am sorry, Silver."

Blue said softly, Silver hummed at this, he didn't expect her to remember him, not after what White did.

Wait, how did he know about White… Silver rubbed his temples, he would have much to do when he got to Homeworld, there was many memories he didn't remember, the past.

"I… Will explain it more at the Zoo…"

Silver said as one of the Nephrites turned to the Diamonds and bowed while still typing in commands.

"We will dock with the Zoo in 2 minutes, my Diamonds…. Wait, there's another ship…"

Silver heard as the viewscreen showed the Zoo, there was indeed another warship docked with the Zoo, Silver knew the ship from a faint memory. There was a second, Silver Glittery Warship as well.

"The _Conquest_ …. Yellow…"

Silver muttered, he clung to Blue, scared for some reason, Blue turned to the Diamond in shock but said nothing.

"Dock… Make sure Holly Blue knows we are here… We will be a while…"

Blue ordered, the Nephrites bowed and piloted the ship to the zoo, there would be Amethysts to greet them.

"Stay close to me…. Steven will find us… But I can't join you… When Steven arrives, go with him…"

Silver said as he dropped next to Greg, those soulless eyes of him bored into Greg as the doors opened.

"My Lustrous Diamond, it is a pleasure to see you here!"

Silver heard, an Agate, a manager for Gem Staff and not a military Gem if he remembered right.

"And Silver Diamond…"

Blue Pearl said, Holly Blue blinked and turned to look at Silver, she was about to scold Blue Pearl when she saw that Silver's eyes were indeed shaped like a Diamond.

She gasped and bowed immediately, Silver crossed her arms and turned to Blue.

"Please don't tell me she's a bootlicker…"

Silver whispered, he knew Gems worshiped the Diamonds, that was one of the first memories he had gotten back… But it didn't mean the praising nonstop didn't annoy Silver.

"Yes… Sadly."

Blue replied as Holly Blue straightened.

"I'm so sorry, my Diamond, I didn't know you were arriving with Blue Diamond! My glorious, diamond, I would never-…"

Holly Blue yelled, Silver cut her off, this was something that annoyed him, he had no time for Gems that groveled like this, he wasn't even annoyed at not being noticed.

"Enough, move…. We are late as it is, me and Blue Diamond don't have time to be caught up on distractions like this…"

Silver hissed, he and Blue Diamond brushed past the Agate, they ignored her as she turned to Greg.

"I hate grovelers…"

Silver stated, Blue nodded, they left the Agate and her squad of Quartz soldiers behind.

"So, 5000 years? It has truly been that long?"

Silver asked, Blue nodded once more, both Diamonds hummed before Silver spoke up yet up again.

"Then there is much for me to do…. I'm surprised… But it isn't that bad…."

Silver muttered, he had much to deal with now, that also meant he would have to deal with Yellow… And for some reason, he was scared.

"So…. How is Homeworld? I… I've been gone for so long… On Pink's Colony…"

Silver muttered, he crossed his arms before they entered into another room, there was dozens of bubbled Gems inside the bubbles, Silver looked all around and saw that they were Quartz Gems.

"My Diamonds!"

Silver heard as they entered, he raised an eyebrow only to see his Pearl and a squad of Citrines walked over, Silver was surprised.

"Pearl? You were waiting here?"

Silver asked as the Gems bowed, Silver turned to his Citrines, crossing his arms.

"Go to the ship, I am fine…. Pearl, were you waiting for me this entire time?"

Silver asked, he was about to give him an order when the door opened.

"Presenting the Luminous Yellow Diamond!"

Silver heard and his eyes widened in fear.

"Yellow…"

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Silver meeting Blue was a bit rushed, I am not going to rush anything from here on. As for Silver? He doesn't have all his memories back. Next chapter will be a chat between Yellow, Silver and Blue and will carry into The Zoo and That will be all. Until Sunday or before then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. A long needed talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Pink Diamond's Zoo, Adventures in Light Distortion.)**

Silver Pearl knew nothing of her Diamond's meetings with Blue, White, Yellow or Pink Diamond, it wasn't within her right to know as a Pearl, what her Diamond did was his business and his business alone and she was only allowed to know if Silver Diamond allowed her to know.

Hence, she was clueless as to why Silver and Yellow argued like they did at the moment, Silver started at Yellow in hatred.

"Great, the one Diamond I wished to never see again as long as I exist…. At least, 1 of 2 now…"

Silver hissed, he looked to the side, not wanting to talk to Yellow.

"That was 5000 years, Silver, you can't honestly…"

Yellow started to say before Silver turned on his heel to face her, jabbing a finger in her direction as he did so.

"No, I do, I always will blame you, you stuck your oversized nose in my business, I had my agenda and you had yours and you wouldn't stop trying to find out what I was doing… That wasn't something you needed to know and you know it!"

Silver hissed, Yellow recoiled, not used to Silver showing emotion… He hadn't done that when she had last saw him…

Had all those years really changed him so much? Where had he even been.

"Pearl."

Silver stated as his Pearl walked to him, Silver pulled up his hood and then pulled his mask over his face.

"We are going for a walk…. Blue… It was good to see you… Yellow, this talk isn't over… Never stick your nose in my business again…. That was personal work you interrupted… And let us not forget your work on Earth… You made a mess that we must attend to… One Peridot went rouge and Jasper has turned into a liability… And then there was the Ruby squad you left behind… Sloppy, Yellow, it's always sloppy work when your involved…."

Silver hissed as he and his Gems left the room, Blue turned to Yellow, puzzled.

"What business did he mean by that?"

Blue asked, Yellow was silent, she looked at her Pearl, she wasn't expecting Silver to be here.

And Blue didn't need to know of that mission that took place 5000 years.

"It… Was personal business… Let's just say, Silver has no fondness for me and no compassion to help me in his being."

Yellow said, she took a moment to turn her voice back to normal before speaking.

 **(With Silver and his Gems.)**

"Blasted Yellow, mucking with my affairs, setting back my work…"

Silver grumbled to himself, Silver Pearl walked behind her master, respectful to give him space since it looked like he needed it.

"My Diamond?"

Silver heard from a Citrine, he turned to face the guard Gem, his facial expression hidden under his mark and hood.

"I'm fine… Thank you…."

Silver stated as he kept walking, his mind was full of thoughts in his head, all of them raced through his head, all interesting him.

He stopped in front of a habit of Humans, he looked at them with interest as his Pearl and the squad of Citrines stopped in front of the glass.

Such a simple species… And yet so unique and gifted.

If it hadn't been for Yellow, he might have discovered Humanity sooner, they would have all come to the Zoo.

But he doubted Pink would have allowed it…

What had happened to her, none of his memories included her destiny and he hadn't remembered what happened to her.

Another mystery to look into at Homeworld.

"I never understood Pink Diamond's fondness with these Organics… Such a simple, primitive species."

Silver heard from a Citrine as he turned to the Guard Gem.

"Never underestimate a species you don't entirely know…. Humans have survived for eons without help…. They could adept to many things on Earth… Curious, I wonder how many Blue Diamond has here…"

Silver muttered, he turned to his Pearl and gave an order.

"Get the rest of our court to Homeworld, I have much to do when we arrive… Much to be done, and much to deal with when we get home…. I will return to Blue Diamond and talk to her… If you need me, that will be where it will be, Pearl… Tell my court to prepare for my arrival and then return."

Silver ordered, Pearl bowed and left, Silver watched her leave before turning to his guards.

"Back to the Quartz room…. I have a meeting to attend to…"

Silver ordered as he and his guards left to return back to the room they had been in before, there was much for them to handle.

 **(With Blue and Yellow.)**

Blue watched Silver return, he crossed over to her, he kept his distance from Yellow.

Before Silver could react, she had grabbed him like before in one hand and removed his goggles and hood.

"Huh!?"

Silver asked in surprise, Blue put him on her shoulder, Silver removed his hood and mask and put them into his Gem.

Blue caught his blush but he looked at her in surprise.

"What happened 5000 years… Please tell me."

Blue asked, Silver crossed his arms and looked at her, Blue hadn't even been formed yet, he hadn't even met her when he was on Homeworld.

"It… Is a long story…. Pink would know more… She supported my plans… I wish I may thank her… Maybe she could be here…"

Silver asked, Blue started to cry and Silver felt tears come to his eyes.

"Pink… Oh Pink… She…"

Silver heard from Blue and tears started to come to his eyes, real ones.

"No… Not her… Not Pink…"

Silver stated while crying, Blue comforted the crying Diamond, both cried.

"Please… Don't tell me she…"

Silver gasped out, he cried but dried his tears and dropped to the floor, he dried his eyes and turned to Blue.

"Who…. I will destroy them entirely… I will make them a memory… She carried me so far…"

Silver stated, he crossed his arms in annoyance, he was annoyed, but he tried to keep his emotion in check.

"There won't be anything left of her colony soon… It will be destroyed, it won't be anything thing left of the planet soon enough…"

Silver heard from Blue and crossed his arms once again, he was in thought as he crossed to the other side of the room as he walked back and forth.

"Who approved that…. What was sent to Earth? We haven't really had a weapon to take out a planet…. It's crazy… What happened?"

Silver asked, he turned to Yellow, he didn't expect any answer from Yellow, not one that would answer his questions.

"White… It had come from White… There had been a meeting…"

Silver heard from Blue, Silver crossed his arms and then froze up, he was in shock over what he heard.

White… WHITE DIAMOND!? He didn't want to hear her name, he didn't want to remember her.

"White… She's still around? She's still…."

Sliver asked in shock, Blue nodded, all Diamonds knew about White, they all knew and feared her.

"Yes."

Blue stated, it was simple, cold and shy, Silver didn't blame her, he never wanted to meet White again.

Hopefully he never would, if he wasn't… Then he prayed he would be able to deal with her.

"She hasn't left Homeworld in Eons… She hasn't even left since the war…"

Silver heard from Yellow state, he was silent, the three Diamonds looked at each other, a silent respect for the other about White, neither wanted to mention her…. And neither wanted to see her.

"Then it is good she won't be joining us… The Zoo wasn't even designed to be tall enough for her to visit… And the _Radiance_ wasn't even designed to travel far like our warships…."

Silver stated, a chill went up his spine, one that made him cling to Blue like a scared child.

And Blue allowed it, something about Silver made her want to care for him and protect him.

Something about him reminded her of Pink… A ruthless Pink, but he still saw Pink in him.

"What are you doing here anyway… The Zoo wasn't informed of your arrival till you entered the system…"

Blue asked Yellow, Silver strayed from her side when his Pearl entered the room, Silver Pearl crossed over till he was next to her Diamond.

"I came to meet you, Holly Blue informed me that you and Silver were here… Silver hasn't been to Homeworld in Eons…. Where were you…?"

Silver heard from Yellow, Silver was about to answer her when Blue did it for him.

"Silver has been on Earth…. That's where I found him…. He was so confused…. And he has… A connection with me."

Silver heard from Blue, he crossed his arms and sighed, that was something that interested, he couldn't understand why he and Blue Diamond were connected.

And he strangely didn't mind it, which was even weirder for him, he cracked his arms and looked around the room.

"5000 years is a long time to be away from Homeworld and from my court…. A long time which has gotten me off track…."

Silver muttered, Yellow glared at him which he returned, he was about to speak up when Silver Pearl walked up to her diamond to speak.

"My Diamond, most of your court has gather on Homeworld… It will be soon enough but the rest of your court will be joining us when we get down there…"

Silver Pearl stated, Silver nodded and grunted at this.

"What are you planning, Silver?"

Yellow asked, Silver grunted in hatred and turned to Yellow in annoyance.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself, Yellow… But that is for later, for now, I wish to remain here…. Blue… I've only come from Earth recently and I don't wish to go to Homeworld yet… These Gems in bubbles… Are they…?"

Silver asked as he walked to the other side of the room, he leapt onto a pillar and walked to one of the Bubbled Gems.

"Rose Quartz… All from Earth, from Pink's Colony…"

Blue stated, Silver examined one of the Bubbled Gems with interest.

"We should have just shattered them…."

Yellow stated, Silver and Blue glared at Yellow, Silver with enraged eyes, Blue with sadness in hers.

"Why, because they outlived Pink!? I never knew you were cruel as well as nosy, Yellow…. Do you plan to shatter or destroy everything that you dislike? This was just like Ress-3… These gems are part of Pink's court… Have some compassion, blast it."

Silver hissed in annoyance, he looked at the Rose Quartz as the door opened and Holly Blue opened the door, all three Diamonds turned to look at her.

"Do you need anything, my Diamonds? I was just about to return to the Hanger Bay… A Roaming Eye just entered the Zoo…"

Holly Blue stated, Silver turned to Yellow with a knowing look in his eye at this.

"Looks like at least some of your soldiers return from your assignments… No, we don't need anything…. Period…"

Silver stated and he walked to lean against a pillar.

"Seems we have guests…. Why don't you greet your soldiers, Yellow? I'm sure their back with Jasper… If she wasn't captured by the Humans…"

Silver said with a smirk, Yellow growled in annoyance as Holly Blue left.

Blue looked between both Diamonds in curiosity.

Little did she or Silver know what was going to happen.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Silver and Yellow don't like each other… And Blue hasn't met each other yet, next chapter will take place during 'That will be all.' The next 2 chapters would have been Silver talking to Blue and Yellow. Next chapter will be either Sunday or after that. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Silver's Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Pink Diamond's Zoo. 'That will be all'.)**

Silver turned to look at a grieving Blue, it had been 2 hours or so since the 3 Diamonds had started speaking. He has since donned his cloak and mask once again.

"Wait…"

Silver heard, he looked around, he heard tears, and not ones from Blue which he knew by heart by now.

They were Human tears, he looked around and spotted a flash of red up on a balcony.

"My Diamond?"

Silver Pearl asked as Silver looked up at the Balcony, Steven was here, he knew his tears.

"Shh… Go and ready the _Iridescent_ …"

Silver ordered, Silver Pearl bowed and left, he looked up at the balcony and crossed his arms, he kept listening to Blue and Yellow.

Yellow arguing that Blue… And to a lesser extent, him, should put the Quartz Gems behind her and Earth.

Silver was annoyed, Earth… The Quartz Gems on Earth, they shouldn't have been forgotten... And if she truly wasn't around anymore, which Silver planned on finding out EVERY detail once he got home.

But if it was the case, he would never let her legacy, her collection and ownership of resources, be taken away for her.

"Blast it, Yellow, why can't you just let Blue grieve? If Pink is gone, then how is destroying her resources… Her legacy is something I will never let you destroy that legacy…"

Silver hissed at Yellow, she turned to face her, Blue was crying but looked in Silver in astonishment… And thankfulness.

"It will be too late, Silver, once the Cluster destroys Earth, there will be nothing left of her colony… And that just leaves the Rose Quartz Gems who failed to protect her… Who shattered her…."

Silver heard from Yellow, Silver was silent but grunted, he turned back to Blue.

"Blue… We have things to talk about when we get back to Homeworld… And Yellow, you will never understand suffering about Pink… At least about her legacy."

Silver said, he wiped a tear out of his eye as Blue turned back and started to cry, Silver heard Yellow tell her Pearl to start singing.

Silver signed in frustration, it wasn't fair, Pink… Was gone, it wasn't right….

Silver turned back to Blue and Yellow, Yellow and him had unfinished business that would have to be resolved by Homeworld.

Blue didn't know him, and he her… But the Diamond was growing on her… And he had heard a little from Pink about Blue.

He was determined to see if the rumors bore fruit.

"My Diamonds, I have a surprise for you, do you need anything else while I'm here though?"

Holly Blue asked, all three Diamonds turned to face her, Silver raised an eyebrow, a Sapphire was next to her.

Silver grunted in annoyance at how she kept chattering on, Agates weren't this annoying the last time he remembered them.

"Get to the point, Agate."

Silver heard from Yellow and he laughed at this, turning to face her.

"Yes, for once I agree with Yellow, get to the point… We don't have all day to be here and chat…"

Silver stated, he looked at the Sapphire, she seemed… Familiar, but Silver couldn't tell what memory he remembered her from.

"Yes, my deepest apologies, you will be pleased to hear your Sapphire has completed her Special Delivery…"

Holly Blue stated as Silver and Yellow shared a look before Silver heard Blue speak up.

"What Special Delivery?"

Silver heard from Blue, his Pearl returned around this time, Silver crossed his arms.

"Um, the special delivery you requested from Earth of course…"

Holly Blue stated, Silver crossed his arms tighter.

"I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth…"

Blue hissed, Silver turned to make sure Steven was still around.

He was, and watching Silver and the others, Silver hummed at this.

"I… Um…"

Sapphire said as the ground started to freeze up, Silver's Citrine guards began to spread out, ready to defend their Diamonds if they were needed.

"My… Future Vision foresaw you, my diamond, desiring more Humans for the Zoo… So, I acted accordingly."

Sapphire stated, Silver raised an eyebrow, now he had a guess who the Sapphire was.

He wanted to test that theory.

"And why didn't you call in before then? Most Gems would report that to their Diamonds… And how did you know we were here?"

Silver asked, Ruby answered this time.

"Future vision, and a lucky guess, my Diamond…."

Silver heard, he hummed at this, Blue nodded.

"It's true… The window for preserving Earth Specimens is closing..."

Silver heard Blue put in, Silver hummed once more as Yellow cut in.

"Is that what you want? Sapphire, has the Cluster formed yet?"

Yellow asked, Silver knew the answer for that, if Jasper was left behind, it would be a political disaster for Yellow…

Make that WOULD HAVE been a political disaster.

"No, my Diamond."

Sapphire reported, Yellow nodded at this.

"Then there's still time, that will be all."

Yellow said with a clap of her hands, the trio bowed and left, Silver's guards stood down.

"I guess our business is concluded here, my Diamonds?"

Blue Pearl asked, Silver hummed once more.

"I will meet you at Homeworld, Blue… I want to check something… Pearl, make sure my ship is ready to travel…"

Silver ordered, he started walking towards the door the trio had left through, he motioned to his guards to come with him as he did so.

"Great talking to you both since then…. See you on Homeworld, Blue."

Silver said as he left through the door, Yellow had already left, Blue decided to stay for a few minutes.

"My Diamond?"

Silver heard, they heard sounds of Combat, Silver saw Holly Blue wrapped up in her own whip.

And a Roaming Eye, Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Greg and Amethyst climbing in.

"My Diamond!"

Holly Blue yelled but Silver ignored her, his Citrine Guards were Quartz Gems, like all soldier Gems for the most part.

But they were elite, Silver watched the Citrines charge the Roaming Eye.

"Their traitors, shatter them all!"

Silver heard as they pushed and knocked the cheering Amethysts out of the way, Pearl locked the door in their face but one of them knocked the ship to the ground.

"Rip it open, shatter them!"

Silver heard from one of his Citrines, he looked around, they would be dealing with everyone in the room, Holly Blue was still talking, he tuned her out.

"ENOUGH!"

Silver bellowed, they turned and walked off, Silver walked to the ship and bent down to look in through the glass.

"Their no threat…. Let them go."

Silver stated, Steven looked at him, he ignored Steven, he had things to do, he still cared for the boy.

But not even the Crystal Gems were more important then those plans… At least not in the moment.

"My Diamond!? But their traitors!"

Holly Blue yelled, Silver glared at her and lifted the ship with one hand, he turned away from Steven and the others.

"Should I even ask how you failed Blue Diamond… Ill forgive this failure if you listen to my words… I know those Humans, they aren't even a threat… The Cluster will destroy them, let them go to their deaths… Let them go…"

Silver ordered, one of his Gems let Holly Blue go, Silver turned and left the Crystal Gems, his Citrines bared their weapons in front of their Diamond as Silver walked into the throne room.

Silver didn't even watch the Roaming Eye leave, he crossed his arms and walked into the throne room.

"Pearl, let's get going, I'm done here… Pearl?"

Silver asked before he was cut off by a voice.

"Citrines, join your crew on your Diamond's ship."

Silver heard, Silver turned to see Blue Pearl walking towards them, the Citrines wanted to speak up but Silver nodded.

"I'll meet you on Homeworld, take the _Iridescent_ and return to Homeworld… I will meet you there…"

Silver ordered, he crossed his arms, he didn't want to assume something… But he did, he knew why Blue Pearl was here.

"Does Blue… Want me to come with her?"

Silver asked, he crossed his arms, Blue seemed to take an interest in him… That surprised him, a lot more then he thought he should be.

"Yes…. She wanted to meet with you… And since you wanted to talk with her, she thought you may start your discussion on the _Consular_."

Blue Pearl explained, Silver hummed at this, he looked at the bubbled Gems around him before nodding.

"Let us speak… There is much to do, Pearl… And I wish to find out what I missed in all of the years I've been missing out on."

Silver stated.

 **(Roaming Eye.)**

Steven and the others were silent, Pearl had worried that this would happen, but she was surprised it did.

"So… I guess Silver isn't part of team Crystal Gem anymore, huh?"

Greg asked, Garnet spoke up after that.

"It seems so… Silver has joined the other Diamonds… He doesn't seem to be on our side… Silver might be an ally still but he might be an enemy…"

Garnet put in, Steven was silent, Silver had known he was in the room, he had looked right at the boy, and then he had stopped his guards from killing them.

Steven couldn't tell if Silver was on their side or not, but he did know Silver still recognized them, he could have pointed them out to Blue and Yellow but he didn't.

That mattered to him and that counted for something in his mind.

 **(Blue Diamond's Flagship/Warship,** _ **Consular**_ **.)**

Silver was getting accustomed to having to stand on Blue Diamond's hand, he had to do it when he had first met it, she had picked him up while on the Zoo and now he stood on her hand as the _Consular_ sped towards Homeworld, carrying the two Diamonds aboard it.

"Silver?"

Blue asked, Silver turned from looking out the bridge window to turning to look at his fellow Diamond.

"Sorry, I was thinking, yes, Blue?"

Silver asked, his tone was always soft with her, he had no quarrel, no need to be angry towards her, Yellow had ruined plans of his, White…. Had taken much from him.

"Thank you for defending Pink…. Yellow still cares for her as you saw… But thank you for defending her."

Blue stated, Silver nodded, Yellow buried her feelings about everything she cared about, Silver knew Yellow like a Bismuth knew their building materials and weapons.

"Pink was…. A good friend of mine, I have known her for a while after she got Earth…. If she is gone like you said, then I will do whatever I can to make sure her legacy isn't destroyed…. Pink told me a lot about you…"

Silver stated, Silver wiped a tear from his eyes, Pink… Whoever had shattered her… If she had been shattered like he heard.

He wouldn't stop till he ripped them to pieces and destroyed them entirely, there would be nothing in the world able to stop him, nothing that could get in in his way would.

"You're a lot like she said… Though she said you were more ruthless a while ago… You're a lot kinder then Yellow… Yellow and Pink didn't tell you about me, did they?"

Silver asked, Silver was answered by a nod, Silver frowned at this.

"Ok… Ask away…. I want to know about you and you want to know about me…"

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, so Silver knew about Steven and let them get away… Also, Silver is growing fonder of Blue but neither know the other… As for why Silver let his guards attack Steven and them? He didn't want them to get away so he could find out if they were the Crystal Gems. Next chapter will be either Wednesday or Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Silver and Blue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Homeworld, Blue Diamond's Court, during 'Rocknaldo'.)**

Blue Diamond was known for her compassion and kind nature, she was also one of 4, now five, Gems to rule Homeworld, Silver's entire court had traveled to Blue's land to be reunited with their Diamond.

"There is much to discuss… I've missed out on much more than I thought I did… There is much to discuss indeed…."

Silver said as he stood on Blue's hand, Silver had gotten used to this, he found that both funny and a bit embarrassing.

"I have heard you used to be a lot colder before Earth…"

Silver stated, his Pearl and a group of Rubies and Citrine soldiers were below the two Diamonds… As unlikely an attack was, Silver's Citrines had seen how the Crystal Gems could have raided the Zoo, they took no chances now.

"I was a very… Different Diamond before the Rebellion… Things changed…. When Pink was shattered, I couldn't hold the ruthless nature in my Gem… Yellow hasn't seemed to let Pink faze her…."

Blue said from her throne, Silver nodded, Blue was a bit amused at the fact that she had to hold another Diamond, but Silver and she were becoming friends.

She wondered if Pink knew more about Silver, she would have to return to the Zoo and check the Database soon…

"Yellow is a soldier, and she tries to make it look like nothing could ever faze her, Blue… But she hurts, with her gone, there's a hole left in the Diamond Authority…."

Silver stated, Silver wanted to bring up how he knew about White, of what he believed happened to White.

But she had spies everywhere, not even her fellow Diamonds were allowed to entirely be unsupervised…. Then again, it had been Eons since he had saw her…. And her court seems to have crumbled in her absence.

If that was the case, he could move his own plans forward.

"And a hole in our Gems…. I wish I could have confronted the Crystal Gems… I would have crushed Rose Quartz between my fingers into dust…."

Blue hissed and Silver recoiled a step on her hand, Blue scared him more than Yellow did….

"I'm so sorry, Silver! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Blue yelled as Silver nodded and took a few steps closer and looked Blue in the eye as his visor vanished into his Gem.

"We all would have…. But Yellow is pushing her plans forward…. If it were up to her, there would be soldier Gems all over Earth… And with the Cluster on the way, it is foolish and a stupid move…"

Silver stated, he wanted to tell Blue of the Cluster being gone, to tell her that Pink's Colony… Her legacy, was safe.

But he didn't know how she would react, would she tell Yellow and speed to Earth and destroy everything? Would she keep it to herself and try to gather Humans?

Would she be sad? Silver was growing fond of Blue, she understood him, she cared for Pink…. More then Silver could admit he did…

"Yes…. Yellow is…. Impatient… Her Gems are her soldiers, even Peridots and Sapphires… I've tried to talk her down… But she doesn't listen."

Blue said with a sigh, Silver held her thumb with both of his hands and looked at his fellow Diamond with a frown.

"Yellow has always been like this… I… I wish to tell you of what happened between me and Yellow, why we despise the other and because of why we conspire against each other."

Silver said, gently rubbing Blue's thumb in nervousness, Blue nodded as Silver looked to the side in shame.

"I will tell you what I can remember, I am sorry for what I can't …Eons before the Rebellion… Before Pink, I was placed in charge of Homeworld Science… Of ships, of weapons… Of devices…. And of exploration… Those 10 colonies I rule? They were the first I found… Each had a science hub on them to study each planet… Caros, the planet you found? Was the tenth and final planet I found…"

Silver started, he put his arms behind his back and looked at the stars above.

"Yellow wished to put military bases on my colonies… This, along with her mining and sending her endless armies through my colony, went against my plans… I confronted Yellow… We argued, I tried to come to a compromise so I could carry out my plans in piece…. Yellow wouldn't have it, I ordered her forces out of the system to her anger…. Since Yellow mucked in my business, I mucked in hers… I claimed an asteroid with enough resources to fuel our race for centuries…. Since then, Yellow and me have been sabotaging each other up till the war…. Yellow wouldn't let me carry out my plans in peace…"

Silver explained, he rubbed his eyes after this, a bit tired and annoyed at the same time.

"Yellow will never allow anything to get in her way, Blue… She's stubborn… And I've dealt with her before… She isn't going to let Earth go till its crushed to stone and nothing remains…. But I won't allow her to get away with it…. I owe Pink that much at the least… If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to carry out some of my plans… And I wouldn't have gotten such a great friend out of that either…"

Silver said, he wiped another team from his eye before another came.

This time, Blue whipped it with her other hand, her finger touched Silver's eye as gentle as a drop of snow and then the tear was gone.

"Thank you."

Silver said as Blue smiled, Silver couldn't even speak a few sentences without getting sentimental about Pink.

They were more alike than she thought.

"We will have to meet with Yellow soon, she wants to talk more about Earth…"

Silver heard from Blue and he hummed at this, Yellow would want a meeting, to talk more about Earth and to put her agenda forward.

Silver smirked, he had an idea that would take Yellow down a peg and allow him to both learn more about what happened to Pink and allow him and Blue to talk and bond more.

"Hmm… She didn't say it couldn't be over communicator, did she?"

Silver asked and Blue pondered this, Yellow hadn't said anything about HOW she wanted to meet, just that she wanted to meet.

"No…. Why?"

Blue asked and Silver smiled at this, he'd take Yellow down a peg and find out more about what he had missed at the same time.

And enjoy Blue's Company more…. He blushed, where did that come from? Silver blinked and put that thought to the back of his head for the moment.

"Then perhaps we could meet with her over Diamond Communicator… I wish to return to Caros and see what I've missed out on… If Yellow wants to meet, we could talk to her from the Moonbase… Plus I would like company… I've been away from Homeworld for 5000 or so years…."

Silver said as Blue Pearl looked at her Diamond, was she allowed to go, it would anger Yellow Diamond.

But it would also anger Yellow Pearl… That made her smile, she and Silver Pearled looked up to see Blue Diamond nod and smile.

She hadn't been able to look but there were a few things on Pink on Caros… And it was Silver's colony.

How could she refuse the caring Diamond and his offer?

"Yes, I would agree on that… Pearl, get the _Consular_ and _Iridescent_ ready to travel… We will talk to Yellow Diamond at the Moonbase of Caros…. _"_

Blue ordered and both Pearls nodded and left, Silver had left a crew of his Nephrites to fly the _Iridescent_ in the case he wasn't going to fly the ship itself.

"Yellow won't get her Cluster… And then she will fail… And her guilt will show her she cannot do what she wishes…"

Silver said softly, he turned back to Blue to speak.

"I have to go and make sure everything is ready for your arrival… Caros can get a little… You're going to get a lot more praise then your used to when you arrive, Blue… My Gems do like to celebrate… And when I get back, they're going to go wild."

Silver said, he chuckled a bit at that, he had no idea why his court adored him so much, he knew how other gems viewed their Diamonds but…

Never mind, it would be better to simply get going and worry about such things later.

"Ok, thank you for the talk, Silver… It was… Nice."

Blue said, trying not to smile as Silver smiled and motioned for his Gems to follow him as they formed up behind their Diamond and left as Blue Pearl looked at Blue.

"My Diamond, are you ok?"

Blue Pearl asked and Blue nodded, unable to do anything but smile.

 **(** _ **Iridescent**_ **, 5 minutes later.)**

It took 3 minutes for Silver to get to his Warship from his Palanquin, and 2 minutes for the ship to leave Homeworld.

"Hmm…"

Silver hummed to himself as he sat in his throne on the warship, Silver Pearl stood at his side as the Nephrites flew the ship to Caros.

"My Diamond?"

Silver heard from his Pearl and he turned to look at the Pearl.

"Yes, Pearl?"

Silver asked, he would fly the ship himself, but he wished to have time to collect his thoughts.

"Will we be going anywhere after Caros? You seemed… Content after Homeworld."

Silver Pearl asked and Silver turned and nodded to his Pearl, his Citrine Guards stood guard around their Diamond… Even though Silver frowned at being attacked on the bridge of his own warship.

"I'm fine, Pearl…. I'm just glad to be back… Blue Diamond and I are just becoming friends…. I do also have projects to attend to…. I haven't been to Caros in 5 Millenia…"

Silver said as his flagship continued through space, he'd make sure their blockade was ready if they were under attack, organize a welcome for Blue, and then give her a tour...

And find out what happened to Pink from his Moonbase… He had plans for Earth as well.

That briefly brought him to the idea of Steven and the others, he had made himself their enemy seemingly, but he wished to deal with his problems and then return to Earth.

But it seemed fate had other plans… He'd simply find a second way to tell the CG his intentions.

"Yes, my Diamond."

Silver Pearl stated as Silver turned to his Nephrites and gave an order.

"Someone contacts Hessonite when we land and tell her to get things in order…. We have work to do and we've gotten off schedule… I want to know what I've failed to do for my Gems!"

Silver ordered and the Nephrites nodded, Silver turned to his Pearl and looked at her.

"Everything is fine, Pearl… Just let me deal with it and do what you need to do…. All will be told soon."

Silver ordered once more and Silver Pearl nodded.

After all, what was a Pearl to argue with their Diamond… Especially one who had the well being of his court first?

"Yes, my Diamond…. I will also make sure anything that comes up about Pink Diamond is told to you…"

Silver Pearl said and Silver nodded.

He could ask for no better a friend.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I wanted to show Silver and Blue bonding as well as their views on things… As for Silver trying to cut Yellow down a peg? He and her history have made them bitter… I also want to point out that Silver will have a major role in the events of the trial and the Reunited Episode. Next chapter will be either Wednesday, Friday or Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Diamond Discussion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Caros, takes place between 'Tiger Philanthropist' and 'Room for Ruby'.)**

Silver wasn't joking when he meant that his court could be too energetic, Blue knew that now.

The moment she and her court arrived in system via the _Consular_ and the fleet of warships and dropships she processed, she was already being celebrated.

Silver and a squad of Citrine guards and both his Pearl, his Sapphires and a squad of Nephrites.

Blue Diamond looked around, there were pretty much every Gem in Homeworld's history.

Bismuths, Lapis Lazuli, a few Hessonites, an Emerald, Peridots, dozens of Quartz and Rubies, a few Agates, a Zircon and a few other gems.

"Told you this would happen."

Silver said with a smirk under his mask and cloak, Blue and her Pearl walked past the cheering Gems before Silver held up his hand.

"Ok, that's enough, just because 2 Diamonds are here doesn't mean you should worship the ground we walk on…. Actually, don't do that in general…."

Silver said as Blue and her Pearl made their way to Silver as all of Silver's Gems made the Diamond salute, Silver wondered how many Gems he would have if the Era 2 state of Homeworld had reached his colonies…

Silver wondered if all the Gems under his rule were still present… Hed have Emerald check that out.

"Silver…. The Moonbase?"

Blue asked as Silver nodded, he snapped his fingers and the signal to one of his Hessonites and her group of Peridots were given.

"Thank you."

Silver said to his Gems, he smiled and they bowed before moving to do their Diamond's work.

"I am not a forceful Diamond… Nor am I a controlling Diamond…"

Silver said as the Warp Pad was powered up, instead of the usual 'That will be all', Silver smiled at the Hessonite and her Peridots.

"Thank you kindly for your work, Andradite… And you too, Chrysolite, your team never lets me down."

Silver said and the Gems smiled and bowed before moving out of the way as the two Diamonds and their Pearls steppe don the pad.

"You know them?"

Blue asked, Silver smiled once more and nodded at this as they were transported to the Moonbase.

"I memorize any Gem Names or nicknames my Gems have, Blue…. Chrysolite is the top Peridot in my court and in charge of most other Peridots and engineering in my Court… Unless its… I forgot what Chrysolite called the head Bismuth…. Blast it."

Silver said as they reached the Moonbase, there was an Agate awaiting them, Silver cocked his head to the side in confusion.

He had left a Nephrite… His most trusted Nephrite, Jade to watch the Moonbase.

"Agate, where is Jade?"

Silver asked, he grunted in annoyance at using their Gem type and not their Name but he was curious.

"Nephrite Faucet 267- Geho 14 left to Homeworld aboard the _Supernova_ 1 hour ago, my Diamond."

The Agate said and Silver huffed at this.

"Always doing something without me… And she's supposed to be in charge of Caros along with Trapiche and her staff... Ok, is the viewing oculus and the command deck ready?"

Silver asked, one of his Inner Circle wasn't here when he needed her and he was left to handle things himself.

Then again, he always had to at times.

"Yes, my Diamond, she made she it was prepared before she left…."

The Agate said as Silver nodded and they walked past the Gem, Silver was a bit annoyed by how the Agate announced Jade's name… Jade was higher in rank then the Agate….

"Jade?"

Blue Pearl asked as they boarded a lift, Silver Pearl decided to answer for her Diamond.

"Silver Diamond's naval commander… Before Emerald, she was in charge of the naval forces for his fleet… And she was the commander of the _Supernova_ , the Warship that led the dropships here… the Same warship Silver Diamond himself used to get here… She was placed in charge of the Moonbase before Silver left for Homeworld over 5000 years ago."

Silver Pearl explained while Silver grunted as the lift opened.

"Least she could have done is told me…. Then again, the _Iridescent_ is so new she probably didn't even know about it… Anyway, this is the viewing oculus… Just like with Pink…. I can see everything throughout the galaxy from here…"

Silver said, unlike the Moonbase with Pink, this one looked like it was made of metal and stone.

"My Diamond…. Yellow Diamond is calling."

Silver Pearl said, there was a bite to her voice as if she despised Yellow as much as her Diamond did.

"Please get it, Pearl…. Blue, I looked through the oculus prior to your arrival…. I've… seen things on Earth…"

Silver said, he wanted Blue to look through the oculus as well, he had brought them up here to talk.

"What did you see?"

Blue asked, Silver raised an eyebrow, he had thought Blue would want to look first.

"There are still Crystal Gems on Earth…. Though I guess Yellow didn't tell you…. Only a handful…. As for Pink…. I don't know much yet… But I don't think we should just point out conclusions yet."

Silver said before Blue picked him up, Silver put his hands on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Blue… Be calm."

Silver said as his visor vanished and he pulled back his hood before looking back at her and returning his hands to her.

"I am not saying Rose didn't shatter Pink…. I'm saying I want to know wat happened to her… And that means another trip to Earth…"

Silver said as Blue nodded, Silver was dropped and he turned back to the window.

"One of my Sapphires predicted much…. What they saw… Bothers me…"

Silver said as Blue raised an eyebrow at Silver, he was about to speak when Silver Pearl came into the room with a Diamond communicator.

"And why are you answering, if this call was to Silver Diamond, then he should be answering himself."

Yellow Pearl said, Silver grunted and ripped the communicator out of Silver Pearl's hands while giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm right here, Pearl…. And you have no right to be barking protocol to my Pearl if you're doing the same thing…. Your just like Yellow."

Silver hissed, the Yellow Pearl yipped and turned the channel to Yellow Diamond.

"Blue, where are you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Yellow yelled, Silver smirked and chuckled.

"You never said how she had to be there, Yellow… And cutting me out of a Diamond meeting? I'm hurt…."

Silver stated, Yellow's fury was priceless as she scowled at Silver while Blue raised him to her face so they could all talk.

"Silver… I should have known you'd do this… Where is Blue Diamond?"

Yellow asked as Silver merely tilted the communicator so she could see her.

"My Moonbase…"

Silver said as Blue sighed, they were arguing again… Or competing.

"I wanted to talk about Rose Quartz…. I don't think she's dead, the Cluster hasn't formed yet… And I've lost contact with Jasper."

Silver heard from Yellow, he smirked at this.

"So… There's still time?"

Blue asked, Silver nodded and turned to Yellow.

"So, another mess I have to clean up from you, Yellow…. If that's the case, then I call for an Imperial Trial, Rose should face us for her crimes on Earth."

Silver said as Yellow smirked, she could outmaneuver Silver here.

"You can't call for Imperial Trial without the vote of the Diamonds… Without other votes."

Yellow said as Silver was about to answer before Blue spoke up.

"I wish to call for trial as well…"

Blue said as Yellow was shocked at this, without Blue's support….

"Why? We should just destroy Earth again and be done with it!"

Silver heard from Yellow before Blue spoke up, her voice held power to it under the sadness.

"If Rose Quartz still isn't shattered, then she should face us… As Overseer of Diplomatic services on Homeworld and throughout the Gem Empire…. I call for it, as much as I wish to shatter Rose Quartz myself, she should at least be held on trial…."

Blue said as Silver smirked, Yellow had just lost an argument to him and Blue, it wouldn't make her look good in front of her subjects.

"That's 2 to 1, Yellow… Majority vote, Rose Quartz will stand trial for her actions first…"

Silver said with a smirk, Yellow seethed at this, Silver would pay, she wouldn't allow him to get away with this.

"Your pay for this, Silver…"

She hissed as Silver yawned and looked at his Pearl.

"The only thing that is paying is my time, Yellow… Now, me and Blue have business to handle… If you would like to send more Gem soldiers to Earth to go rouge and have to explain this at court… Be my guest… Good day."

Silver said, as he closed the connection, Yellow smashed something… Something important sounding.

"Arrogant…. Always a pleasure to talk to her."

Silver said with a smirk as he tossed the Communicator to Silver Pearl who took the communicator away.

"Was that part of Sapphire's vision?"

Blue asked, Silver nodded and walked to the window of the Moonbase.

"A few things… One was the trial… They didn't foresee the ending of the trial…. Next was the idea to go to Earth…. Which you and Yellow did…."

Silver started to explain, he didn't want to reveal the last thing but he knew he should.

"The last?"

Blue asked, Silver nodded and sighed and looked down.

"White… Something about White…"

Silver said and both Diamonds were silent, they knew White could kill them both if she wanted to, she was the first Diamond, the oldest.

The strongest… the Empress of Homeworld and the Gem Empire.

"There is a lot I don't want to talk about… But all of it is about White… I don't want to find out about her…"

Silver said and frowned, he didn't want to talk about White and frowned in annoyance.

"We should talk more on Homeworld… We have to prepare for the trial, that means we have to talk about coming to Earth…."

Silver stated, he wanted to be annoyed, but he wasn't… Things were just off… Something he had to check on, Yellow would send a Gem to retrieve Steven, Blue would do the same… That meant Silver should find his own Gem to get Steven.

Three came to mind, Emerald, Andradite… Or Jade…. He somehow knew which one he would pick.

Silver made a motion with his hand and the _Iridescent_ rose until it docked with the Moonbase, the _Consular_ did the same at Blue's command.

"Pearl… Make sure to bring the entire court to the capital… Its where I will be when we reach Homeworld."

Silver said, he hadn't visited the capital in eons… he would be surprised to find out how it had been when he returned.

"See you on Homeworld, Blue."

Silver said, he and his Pearl boarded the _Iridescent_ and the Warship was gone a second later as it vanished.

"My Diamond, he's right… We have to prepare for the trial…. We should depart…"

Blue Pearl said before Blue nodded and she smiled and boarded the _Consular_ as the Warship vanished.

If Blue had stayed a minute longer, she would have noticed the mass exodus of Warships and Dropships leaving Homeworld.

Many things would be coming to Homeworld… Many changes.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Silver in the story is the one behind the trial… As for the events of this episode? I wanted to have Silver find out about things recently… As for next chapter? It will take place 2 days before the trial and will show Silver, Yellow and Blue selecting Gems to go to Earth to get Steven… Until Sunday or Wednesday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Plans and Preparations

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Homeworld, 'The Trial'.)**

Silver sat on his throne between he and Yellow and Blue, it was official, Blue was his favorite of the Quartet of Diamonds.

"I want Rose Quartz captured, Jade…. I know your get the job."

Silver said over his communicator, he had picked Jade and her troops to capture Steven, Hessonite had been assigned to oversee security for the trial and Emerald was in charge of his fleet in orbit.

"I'll see it to the end, My Diamond."

Jade said, she was so much different then how she normally was, Silver nodded and cut the connection, returning the communicator to the chair of his throne.

"You sent a Nephrite to capture Rose Quartz? Out of all Gems?"

Yellow asked, Silver turned and looked at her with venom, their relationship was nothing like siblings… He disliked Yellow half as much as he did White.

"Well, I would have sent Jasper but… Oh, that's right… Earth…. You should never have sent troops to Earth if the Cluster was sent to Earth…"

Silver said, he took happiness in the fact that he had helped defeat Jasper… But Yellow didn't need to know that.

"I am sorry to ask this, Blue… But who is Aquamarine? I've categorized just about every gem… But Aquamarines are new to me…"

Silver said as he tapped his fingers together, he wished he could tell Steven… But that would give much away….

Just because Silver had returned to Homeworld didn't mean he had forgotten his friends.

But telling Steven would give away his former connection to them… And he couldn't risk that.

Besides, if one of them did destroy Pink… Silver wouldn't be happy.

"Why three Zircons?"

Blue asked, Silver turned, he would answer her question and she would answer his he hoped.

"Mine is supposed to be a Cross examiner… Any evidence we have, she's supposed to look over…"

Silver stated as Blue hummed and nodded, Blue Zircon, her Zircon, was in charge of defending Rose.

Silver revealed to her one of the Gems was named 'Steven Universe'… Interesting.

Yellow muttered something and Silver turned to her.

"Something to add, Yellow? I thought you'd handle security… I had to bring my Citrines as security for the trial…"

Silver stated, Blue looked at the stars above Homeworld.

"This will be a very important day in 2 days…."

Silver started to say, this court only determined which Gems would be dispatched to get Steven… It was up to them once Steven was here to talk to him.

"If all business is concluded, then this court is over… We have to reconvene in 2 days for the Trial."

Silver said, they would have to come back after their troops captured Steven and transported him to Homeworld…

Something that bothered him a bit, but he couldn't let Yellow know he had a connection or even cared much for Steven.

"There is still matters to discuss… Like the issue of new Gem Colonies…."

Yellow said as Silver crossed his arms, from what his Pearl had gathered, Rose Quartz had ruined their supplies with her war.

"And how do you plan to gain worlds for colonization? Last I heard, Homeworld was low on supplies…. And we haven't been able to acquire more planets for Colonization since the Rebellion."

Silver said as he tapped his fingers together, Yellow was up to something… And Silver wished to know what it was.

"Your resources have been untapped for 5000 years, and we have the equipment to replicate it…"

Silver heard from Yellow as she smirked, Silver grunted in annoyance at this.

Yellow had some gall if she dared what Silver thought she was trying.

"Those resources belong to me, Yellow…. You will not take them from me…. If Homeworld needs them, I will give them…. But I will not deign to let you command what I have…. You tried that already at the battle of the Asteroid belt of Colony X6…. Where you tried to command my fleet…."

Silver hissed, that was before he had Emerald created, Jade had been his second in command in that battle…

"Silver…"

Blue said and Silver huffed, he couldn't argue with Blue, not when she had been so nice and caring to him over the past few weeks… Or Month?

Time confused him, nevertheless, he couldn't argue with her.

"Fine, I'll give the resources to Homeworld… But only because we need them… And at Blue's urging… Not because I care about what you want, Yellow…. You're not getting anything out of me after our last team up…"

Silver stated as Blue smiled, Silver turned and hid his blush under his hood and mask before he turned to his Pearl.

"Pearl, go wait for Rose Quartz at the landing bay…. And Blue, I heard Aquamarine is quiet…. Arrogant, for a simple bounty hunter."

Silver said as Blue nodded, Aquamarine wasn't her favorite Gem, but in Gem hierarchy, they were usually high-ranking Gems.

And Aquamarine didn't fail her missions, she had a reason to be arrogant… Not that Blue liked that about her at all.

"Yes… Aquamarine is quite confident in herself…. It quite taxing to deal with her…. But she doesn't fail missions often…"

Blue said and Silver nodded, at the least Steven would be brought to Homeworld without incident.

If it was Jade in charge of the mission, they'd already be halfway to Homeworld by now…

"Yes, I know how arrogant some Gems can be…. I'm glad Jade isn't like that…. Out of all my soldiers, my Nephrite Commander doesn't fail her missions, she will not fail this time…."

Silver said as he tapped his fingers together once more, he hoped this would end without incident.

"Yes, but Crystal Gems might be on Earth… If they are there, the Cluster will deal with them soon enough…."

Yellow said as Silver rolled his eyes, they didn't even have the Cluster and even Yellow would have to know this.

"Yes…. Soon this will all be over…."

Blue said as Silver crossed his arms, he didn't wish to lie to Blue… But for now, he had to.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those wondering why this chapter is shorter? It was just supposed to be a filler chapter before the trial… As for the trial, it will be much different than the Episode… Next chapter will probably be on Sunday and will show the trial with Silver, Blue and Yellow talking to Steven, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Homeworld Judgement

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 3400-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Homeworld, 'The Trial'.)**

Lars and Steven were nervous, the platform they were on raised.

"All rise for the Luminous Yellow Diamond!"

Yellow Pearl yelled, Blue Pearl went next.

"The Lustrous Blue Diamond."

She said monotone as Silver Pearl went last after that.

"And the shimmering Silver Diamond!"

Silver Pearl said as all three Diamonds warped in, Steven was happy, Silver turned to face him but said nothing as his Zircon walked back and forth.

"Where is the accused?"

Blue asked as Silver took his seat, Steven had to speak.

"Silver, it's me, Steven!"

Steven yelled as Silver looked at the boy through his visor, he said nothing as his Pearl took her station.

"Ugh, look at that hideous form she's taken! Forget the trial, we should just shatter her just for looking like that!"

Yellow hissed as Silver turned to her and snorted through his mask.

"Always impatient, aren't you, Yellow? We've planned this trial for months…."

Silver hissed as he turned back to Steven to speak.

"And Rose or Steven as I've heard…. We brought him here to face us… I wish to hear him out…. And find out the truth."

Steven heard from Silver before Blue spoke up as well.

"Yes, I want to hear her case, I want to know what she thinks we are going to do to her… Because I want to do something worse…."

Blue hissed as Yellow sighed, she could never win anything against Silver and Blue it seemed.

"Fine, let's just get on with it, shall we?"

Yellow asked, Blue and Yellow took their seats, Blue sat close to Silver and Silver turned to look at her as their Pearls started recording everything.

"My Diamond, my brilliant, opulent, radiating, glimmering…."

The Prosecuting Zircon said as Silver snorted and looked at his Pearl, were all of Yellow's Gems this arrogant?

"My Diamond will suffice or we will never get this over…."

Yellow said and Silver nodded at this, at the least Yellow and him didn't like their Gems treating them like gods.

"Yes, for once I agree with Yellow, get on with it, it's a trial, not an official ceremony, you don't need to treat us like works of art today… Just get on with the trial."

Silver said as he waved his hand, Yellow Zircon nodded and went to speak.

"Yes, my Diamond…. Rose Quartz commited a crime so unprecedented that one can't help but wonder…. Why?"

Yellow Zircon asked as Silver snorted, Yellow just wanted Steven killed… Silver would admit, if Steven… Or Rose, was the one to have killed Pink… He would destroy them, he didn't so much entirely care for Steven as he did the truth at the moment….

"This is why!"

The Zircon yelled before she brought up a bubble holding Lars, he looked confused and scared… Not that Silver would blame the human…

"Steven, what's going on! Where are we!"

Lars yelled before an air bubble was formed over his head.

"Who are those people!?"

Lars yelled as Yellow Zircon continued her talk, Silver sat back in his throne, annoyed at how this Zircon wasn't on to anything except what Yellow wanted.

"As we can see from this specimen, Humans are loud, annoying wastes of spaces that have no use whatsoever. What kind of Gem would turn on her own Diamond?! Ill tell you what kind! Him!"

She yelled as Silver snorted again, Blue looked at him in concern. The Zircon had pointed to Steven.

"Just let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

Steven yelled as the Zircon pressed her case once again… Silver was growing annoyed more and more.

"There it is! The passion, the fury- that caused the so called 'Rose Quartz' to shatter her own Diamond! I know what you're thinking…."

She said as she bent down towards Steven, Silver looked at Yellow, she wanted just to rush to killing Steven… Not even caring what Blue or Silver wanted.

He would take her down a peg soon enough.

"This thing doesn't look like Rose Quartz! And for that, I would like to call an eyewitness!"

She yelled, Silver turned his attention to a platform where a single Ruby soldier was on.

"Eyeball!"

Steven yelled as she turned to Steven with hate and disgust in her eyes.

"Do not address me, war criminal!"

She spat, Silver snorted enough to be heard, were all of Yellow's Gems this arrogant…. He had asked himself it once… It seemed his answer was clear.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

Steven said, Silver raised an eyebrow…. He had seen kindness like this before… But he would wait, he still wanted to see where the trial went before he did anything.

"I heard it! She said 'I'm the mighty Rose Quartz! I have her shield and everything! Then she threw me into space!'"

Eyeball yelled as Silver grew more and more annoyed.

"I tried to help you! I tried to heal your Gem!"

Steven yelled and Eyeball droned on once more.

"And who else has the ability to heal Gems but the villainous Rose Quartz!?"

She hissed, Zircon capitalized on this.

"And there you have it, Rose Quartz did it and that is Rose Quartz… I rest my case my Diamonds."

She smugly said, Silver had enough.

"Well, I'm convinced, time to execute!"

Yellow yelled before Silver slammed his fist on his throne so hard it chipped before reforming.

"No."

Silver yelled, Silver got up and pushed Yellow, if it had been any other Gem but a Diamond, the blow would have done nothing.

But Silver WAS a Diamond, and the push slammed her into her throne.

"My Diamond….?"

Yellow Zircon asked before Silver fired a blast near her, shutting her up.

"That's all, Ruby? That it you have to say, hmm?"

Silver asked, he sounded ready to slaughter the entire room in a minute as the Ruby was struck with fear, he turned his attention to the Zircon.

"How about you, Zircon? You have anything to say that proves a point? Besides the fact that Rose Quartz, which I and my fellow Diamonds… One of which has the patience of an annoying, Broken Robonoid, spent resources to get?"

Silver asked, the court was silent before Silver walked back to his throne.

"You serve Yellow, Zircon, you want Rose Quartz to die and that is it…"

Silver hissed before vanishing Eyeball with a wave of his hand.

"But don't…"

She tried to say before Silver fired another blast as Yellow was dumbstruck.

"I want the truth…. Yellow, I swear to Homeworld, you are this close to angering me to where I put you on trial for getting in the way of justice!"

Silver hissed as Yellow looked at him with distain.

"She did it! Why are you defending her!?"

Yellow asked as Silver marched at her and stopped in front of her.

"I want the truth, you want her dead and that is all! Me and Blue voted to hold this trial! You will hold your blasted impatient, militant backside in check or else I will end the trial now! If you don't like the trial, leave, me and Blue will handle this!"

Silver hissed as he sat in his throne.

"No? Good, Yellow played her hand… It is time me and Blue play ours, Zircon!"

Silver ordered as his Zircon turned to look at him, waiting for an order.

"Is it true Rose Quartz had more than just her sword? She had a shield, yes?"

Silver asked as his Zircon nodded at this, Blue leaned forward in her throne.

"Yes, the record shows that Rose Quartz did indeed use a shield and well…. As much as the infamous sword…"

She said as Blue leaned forward, Yellow huffed as Silver continued to speak.

"And a shield is a defensive weapon, correct? It is used by those who wish to block attacks just as much as inflict them, yes? A person who would use such a weapon would also like to keep out of harm, yes?"

Silver asked, another nod and She brought up a hologram of the shield.

"If that is true, then she also could have fooled us…. I will not simply take what someone 'saw' as evidence alone, eyes can be unreliable, like technology, we saw her be destroyed… But what we see and what could have happened aren't the same thing…. But for now, we also have proof that Rose Quartz could have had a subordinate kill Pink…. I will now allow Blue Diamond to speak…"

Silver said as he took his seat, the defending Zircon was surprised that one of the Diamonds would not only offer his insight on events but give them a foothold.

Though, she also knew Silver would kill them as well if he found out Rose did shatter Pink.

"Thank you, Silver… The defense has yet to speak…"

Blue said, the Zircon bowed and began t do so, Silver and Blue watched her intensely.

"Right, my Diamond! Before I speak out my uh…. Well thought out defense, I would like to remind the court Rose Quartz turned herself in."

She said nervously, Yellow snorted and shifted in her throne.

"The Court remembers… And the Court does not care…"

Yellow said before another pound cut her off, Silver stared at her with a look that could shatter her at the minute if he wanted to.

"Noted… And I care, Zircon… Continue, please… My Zircon? I would like you to continue your examination on Rose Quartz's weapon and her battlefield history…. If you may?"

Silver said as Yellow snorted again and turned her head.

"That matters… How?"

She asked as Silver smirked at her.

"Figuring out how she liked to fight and more on her fighting style are important, Yellow… A single detail means everything…."

Silver said as Blue Zircon continued to talk.

"Uh, of course, Innocent can mean many things…. Uh… Man-"

She said before Steven spoke up.

"I did it!"

Steven yelled, Silver raised an eyebrow at this.

This had NOT been what he was expecting.

"Wha…. STOP! STOP!"

The Blue Zircon yelled as Silver rubbed his temples under his mask, Steven wasn't confessing, he was throwing himself under the bus so the human would be ok.

"No! I want to hear what he has to say…."

Blue said before she picked up Silver and put him on her shoulder, wave a wave of her hand, Steven was raised to their level.

Silver ignored the human to hear what Steven would say.

"State your name for the record, Please!"

Yellow Pearl yelled as Silver looked into Steven's eyes, he didn't see fear, he saw confusion.

"I… I'm Rose Quartz… And I'm guilty…"

Steven said as he showed his Gemstone, Silver looked at the Gem closer in confusion.

Silver heard the Blue Zircon trying to plead with Steven but to no avail.

His Zircon sent the information she had found to his mask and bowed.

"Ha! Sounds like a confession to me!"

Yellow said as Silver growled at her, having enough of her desire to just kill Steven before he could say anything.

"How…. How did you do it, Rose?"

Blue asked, she leaned in close and poked Steven, he nearly fell but didn't, Blue used her other hand to keep Silver on her shoulder…. He felt like her pet at the moment.

"How did you shatter Pink Diamond?"

Blue hissed, Silver was a bit scared of he at the moment as Steven composed himself to speak.

"Uh… I did it on Earth, in front of Pink's Palanquin I was probably shouting 'stop'! and she was like 'No!' so we fought…. I guess, and she did some moves and I did as well… Kicks and all that… I didn't want to shatter her…. Made me cry…. Probably had to use the Breaking Point…"

Steven weakly said, throwing the room into silence, Silver knew Steven wouldn't know… If he had, he would have said how he did it.

Before he could speak, Blue exploded.

"IT WAS A SWORD!"

Blue screamed and a blue light washed over the room, Silver was driven to his knees with tears as Yellow tried to remain unmoved but a tear came from her as did the Zircons and Pearls.

"You shattered her with a sword…."

Blue sobbed as Silver nearly fell from Blue as she grabbed him, holding him like a small doll as he reached out to comfort her, Yellow moved as well.

"That's quite enough testimony from you, we will take a short recess!"

Yellow said as Silver turned to Blue.

"Are you ok?"

Blue asked as Silver nodded, he climbed from her hand to the ground.

"I'll be fine… I forgot about your Pathokinesis… Pearl, come, I wish to talk on something really quick."

Silver ordered as his Pearl nodded and got up from her station, the duo vanished but not before Silver looked at Blue and frowned.

 **(Silver's Quarters.)**

"This is pretty crazy…. Too many facts…. Why doesn't it add up….?"

Silver Pearl asked, Silver wanted to speak to Blue on something, he already knew what he needed to know.

"Come on, lets end this…"

Silver said before starting to walk out of the room, he would deal with the details later.

 **(Court room, 10 minutes later.)**

Yellow didn't even want to ask why Silver sat on Blue's shoulder, Blue wanted to speak up on it anyway.

"He feels more comfortable up here…."

Silver heard from Blue as she took her seat. Silver and Blue motioned for the Zircon to continue.

"Rose Quartz is flawed, I grant you. A shallow Strata-Gem who turned against her own kind out of a misguided attempt to protect a planet and its species…."

Blue Zircon said as she warped in Lars, Silver crossed his arms, interested in what was being said.

"It's indisputable that as The Diamond in control of Earth, Pink was her mortal enemy… She had everything to gain by shattering her…. But even if she wanted to shatter Pink Diamond, could she? Blue Diamond, for the for the purpose of this argument, may I present your Palanquin?"

Blue Zircon asked as Yellow huffed in annoyance.

"Is this necessary?"

Yellow asked as Silver leaned in as close as he could without toppling from Blue as she turned to Yellow.

"Isn't it? Please, go on…"

Blue said as she summoned the carriage, Silver hopped to his throne, he smiled at Blue and she smiled back as the Diamond turned his full attention to the trial.

"Now, as you know…. Pink Diamond was shattered just outside her palanquin… Much like this… Witnesses say Pink had just taken a few steps outside the Palanquin before she was attacked from the front by Rose!"

Blue Zircon said as Blue turned away, Silver frowned but continued to listen, he sent the details of what his Zircon had found to Blue's Pearl to give to Blue.

"But the question no one seems to be asking is…. How?"

The Zircon asked as Blue and Silver both spoke up.

"We've been wondering that…."

The pair said as the Zircon was surprised, Silver Zircon continued her work with a motion from Silver.

"And… Y-you are good to do so, my Diamonds! S-since at the time, Pink had been shattered, Rose was a known threat for hundreds of years… There wasn't a single Rose Quartz soldier in her entourage and her guard… So how did Rose, who had no business being there, get through her entourage… Where were her Sapphires? Her Agates… And where was her Pearl?"

Blue Zircon asked as the Pearls shared a look, Yellow was angry, she had wanted to shatter Rose and move on… Not be losing a trial she had no care for.

"They were there, they saw the whole thing!"

Yellow hissed as the Zircon soldiered on. Silver was invested in the argument now.

"But no one saw Rose coming? Wouldn't her Sapphires have warned her? Would her Agates not have tried to fight her?"

The Zircon asked as Steven blinked.

"That is strange…."

He said as Blue looked at Yellow who was fuming and then back to Silver.

"She must have snuck by them!"

She hissed but this didn't stop the Zircon from talking.

"Even if she did, wouldn't her Pearl have warned her 'Look out, My Diamond!' No, whoever killed Pink must have been close to her, someone she trusted and her guards wouldn't have suspected…. Someone she would listen to if told to step out of her Palanquin…. Someone with the ability to cover it up afterword… Someone like one of you!"

The Zircon said, pointing at the trio of Diamonds, Silver was invested and turned to his Pearl who recorded the note.

Blue gasped in shock while Yellow growled, the Zircon backed away.

"Uh… Disregard what I meant, I got carried away!"

Blue Zircon said before Yellow crushed her with her finger.

"Case closed, right my Diamond?"

The Yellow Zircon stated before Yellow blasted her, poofing her, Silver slammed his fist on his throne.

"Blast it, Yellow, you ruined everything!"

Silver yelled while his aura flared, Blue moved between the Diamonds.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YELLOW!? WE NEARLY HAD THE ANSWER!"

Blue yelled as Yellow got in her face with anger.

"Who cares what they said, just poof her and move on!"

Yellow asked as Silver growled and pushed Yellow back, he didn't notice Lars and Steven leaving while his Citrines moved to stop them.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! WE NEARLY HAD THE ANSWER AND YOU TRY TO RUSH THINGS OUT OF YOUR HATRED! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Silver screamed as Yellow continued to bicker with Blue.

"CAN'T YOU RESTRAIN YOURSELF!? SILVER IS RIGHT, WE NEALRY HAD THE ANSWER!"

Blue bellowed as Yellow snarled and pushed Silver away, he slammed into his throne and fell to the floor, Blue gasped and moved to help him before Yellow cut her off.

"Silver is clouding your judgement, he doesn't even know what happened! Pink was shattered by Rose, we all saw it, and your letting him ruin things! You need to accept facts, Blue!"

Yellow snarled, Blue paused…. Then she snapped, she was sick of not being allowed to grieve, sick of Yellow trying to force her to move on.

And she was sick of Yellow trying to get in her way, Silver cared about Rose…. Yellow was trying to bury things.

Blue pushed Yellow and she toppled onto the court floor, Silver climbed to his feet before Blue grabbed him tightly and held him close to her chest, afraid he would break if he so much as moved.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Yellow… I HAVE MOURNED PINK FOR EONS! FOR EONS, CURSE YOU! SILVER MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO PINK, BUT AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT HER LIKE I DO! I'VE SEEN HIM CRY LIKE I HAVE! IF YOU TRULY CARED ABOUT WHAT I FELT, YOU'D LET ME MOURN IN MY OWN WAY!"

Blue screamed as her Pathokinesis kicked in, every Gem began to weep as Blue turned and motioned for her and Silver's Pearl left the room.

"I hope your happy with ruining the trial… Yellow…"

Blue hissed as she left, Yellow was left with tears in her eyes as she climbed to her feet and stared at the two Diamonds.

"Silver… And Rose…."

Yellow hissed, it had been them that had ruined things, Silver couldn't just let Rose die, he had to go snooping for facts… For all Yellow knew, they were allies…

She would fix that… Rose would die and then she would confront Blue and Silver.

"Get the Shattering Robonoids deployed…."

Yellow ordered into her Diamond Communicator while she cut a hole out of the wall with her power and walked to it.

Soon Rose would be gone… And then she would fix things… Everything…

Starting with Silver… He would pay.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was different, I told you Silver would change things…. As for the info Silver wanted? He wants to know how Rose really died…. Also, Silver wasn't on any side, not Homeworld, not with Steven… He wanted the truth in the trial… Nothing more… As for Blue attacking Yellow for attacking Silver? She and him are friends… She cares for him… Next chapter will take place Friday or next week and takes place 2 hours after the escape. Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. The truth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Homeworld, 2 hours after the trial, Silver's court.)**

Silver paced back and forth as his Zircon rummaged through the data.

"My Diamond… Blue Diamond…"

Silver heard from his Pearl as Blue Diamond walked into the court, the rows of soldier Gems and such other moved and bowed as Silver turned to the towering Diamond.

"Blue…"

Silver said as his Pearl joined the Zircon, Blue reached out and hugged Silver as he blushed in her massive arms.

"Thank you during the trial…"

Blue said as Silver dusted off his shoulders and smiled, still blushing slightly.

"Yellow got in the way of justice and Rose Quartz escaped…. She was impatient… But you are welcome…"

Silver said as the Zircon cleared her throat.

"My Diamond… I found something about Pink…"

Silver heard as he and Blue turned to the Gem as Silver motioned for the Zircon to continue.

"I did some research on the wea-…. Sword, Rose Quartz used during the rebellion…"

Silver Zircon said as Blue leaned in, Silver Zircon spoke up at this.

"What is it, please… Tell me?"

Blue asked as the Zircon nodded and continued.

"I've run 100000000 test simulations, 98% of the time… Her sword 'poofed' the Gem… It cut through their physical avatar… But barely scratched the Gemstone… If Rose used a new sword to shatter Pink Diamond, it could explain… But the sword she used in the rebellion isn't anything like the sword that she used to… Shatter Pink… The sword I've seen… Isn't the same which slayed Pink."

The Zircon said as Blue and Silver looked at each other in shock, Silver blinked under his visor.

"Are you sure? I wish to know everything… As does Blue…"

Silver asked as Pearl turned to face her Diamond to speak.

"I will help her run as many tests as needed… My Diamond, I will need your help… May I request a Sapphire to speak with?"

Silver Pearl asked as Silver nodded and rubbed his temples.

"That doesn't make any sense…. First the notion that a Diamond could have shattered Pink… Now the fact that her sword doesn't shatter Gems…. Hmm… There is also one fact that bothers me…"

Silver said as Blue turned to look at her fellow Diamond with confusion as Silver continued to speak.

"Only a Diamond can shatter a Diamond… No other Gem has ever been able to hurt us besides a Diamond…. Hurting our Gemstone once we poof is possible… But destroying their avatar isn't possible unless the Gem was another Diamond…"

Silver said as Blue gasped and nodded, a warship had once crushed White and she had shrugged it off as if it was nothing but a small push.

"Hmm…. And Rose got away… Blast it…"

Silver said as he opened up his communicator and began to give orders.

"Jade, I want you and your crew to travel to the Sol System… You aren't to invade Earth… But if the Crystal Gems so much as move… I want to know about it… I need every soldier to study the planet."

Silver heard as Jade nodded and closed the connection as Silver sighed.

"Pink… What did you do….?"

Silver asked as he turned to Blue, he frowned, talking to her always made him feel something that he didn't understand.

It made him frown, but also made him smile inside.

"It seems things aren't so straightforward… I want to know what happened to Pink… And for now, that means getting Rose back… Great…"

Silver muttered as he turned to his court.

"Guard the ships… Rose cannot leave Homeworld…. Ok?"

Silver asked as his court nodded, Silver turned to Blue as she finally spoke up.

"I had much to say… But now I have my own business to handle… Silver…. Thank you for looking into Pink so much…"

Blue said as Silver smiled and nodded.

"Pink is like family to me, Blue… If something happened to her, I wish to know… Let me know if there's anything I can do…"

Silver said as Blue turned and left, Silver watched her go before looking up in the sky.

"Yellow… Even you won't stop what's coming… Blue…"

Silver said as he frowned, he wanted to see Blue again, he didn't know why, but he did.

He turned and walked back to his throne to think and reflect on what had happened, he would need to travel to Earth soon.

Little did he know the emotion he felt was love, something Blue was already feeling for the Diamond.

"Time for the games to end, Yellow…"

Silver hissed as he cracked his neck, his and Yellow's arguments were coming to a close… And soon it would end enough.

Silver stared out from his visor, looking at the ships above.

He sighed and clacked his fingers together… It was time for answers.

It was time to learn what happened to Pink.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, they did find out Pink might not be dead… And Silver is falling for Blue he just doesn't know it. I am really enjoying writing this story and I never expected this story to be so popular and I thank you all. Also, reunited will be much different…. Next chapter will take place before Lars of the Stars ad will be in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Looming Truth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Homeworld, Lars of the Stars.)**

Silver sat on his throne as Pearl continued to work on his station, he frowned in annoyance.

"Emerald?"

He asked as his Pearl nodded, she had been researching and sending everything she found out to Blue…. Neither he nor Blue Diamond, sent any information to Yellow, he didn't want Yellow to know anything on Pink yet…. He didn't trust her at all…. And he didn't want her to get the information and do something stupid.

"Don't let Yellow know this… But I believe she doesn't want anyone going near Earth…. I'm going to Earth next week…. I just don't trust her to let me or Blue left yet."

Silver said as he walked back and forth when he rose from his throne, he had sent Jade and some of his soldiers to scout the Solar System before his arrival.

He knew Yellow was getting madder and madder at the moment for his actions… He didn't care, the longer Yellow tried to hunt Steven, the longer he would try and deal with her… She was a danger to everyone on Homeworld…. Her entire Court was in danger from her….

He knew his and Yellow's feud was drawing to a close, he would settle things at Earth… He just didn't want to deal with her now, if she interfered, then he would never be able to get to his plans.

"I'm guessing the Human stole from Emerald? I know she slipped past entire 2 platoons of Citrine guards… That, and the rest of the Defective Gems slipping past those soldiers is… Interesting."

Silver said as Silver Pearl turned in her chair to him. Silver turned to look at her and he crossed his arms behind his back.

"The _Destiny Destroyer_ left to pursue the _Sun Incinerator_ 2 Earth hours ago… By my predictions, Rose Quartz will arrive and help them chase off Emerald… I have sent Warships from our fleet to spy on them…. And to escort Emerald back to Homeworld for repairs…"

Silver Pearl said as Silver nodded and waved her away as he turned and walked to the edge of the platform his throne was on.

"Yellow sent Emerald to pursue Rose Quartz before this happened… I know Rose Quartz went to Earth… Its where he was before…. And if I know Rose Quartz, they will be ready for us when we arrive…"

Silver muttered before turning back to his Pearl to ask another question, he looked up at his fleet in the sky and sighed in annoyance.

"Does Blue know about any of this yet?"

Silver asked as Silver Pearl nodded at this, Silver crossed his arms behind his back as his Aura flared up.

"I let her know about the events and information 2 hours ago… I sent the information to her offices…. And I've already prepared everything for your arrival to Earth…"

Silver Pearl said as Silver crossed his arms and turned to one of his Citrines.

"I don't want anyone talking about White or to her about this, by the way…."

Silver said as his Zircon looked up from her station at Silver.

"I hope she doesn't, she could and would shatter everyone on Homeworld if she found out what really happened…"

Silver Zircon said as Silver nodded, he knew what White would do… And he didn't want her anywhere near his forces or Blue.

He wouldn't last another minute against her… And he knew it.

"Leave White to me, Zircon…. For now, we focus on finding out more about Pink and her war with Homeworld…"

Silver said as he rubbed his temples, he was going in circles, he needed something to do.

But doing something like visiting Blue was out of the question, if he did, Yellow would know, she had been keeping a close on her fellow Diamond's at the moment.

"Hmm… I am going to return back to one of my colonies soon, Pearl… You're in charge until I return…"

Silver said as he stepped off his throne, he fell and landed in a crouch as he brushed off his armor before starting to walk away.

He turned and looked at his court, he knew he could trust them, they were loyal to him.

He had nothing to worry about.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yeah, some of these chapters I don't have many ideas for…. I want to point out after this chapter, the updates will be infrequent… Next chapter will be in 3 weeks and will show Silver traveling to Earth as Blue and Yellow do the same and will show the beginning of Reunited. After Reunited, the story might be on somewhat of a hold. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. The Confrontation

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(** _ **Iridescent**_ **, 10 minutes before events of** _ **Reunited**_ **.)**

Silver clenched the armrests of his throne so hard it made a noise that echoed through the bridge of his flagship.

Yellow had worked his last nerve, she had convinced Blue to go to Earth, she had to have had one of her Gems spies on his court.

He would talk to that Gem when he got back… With very violent words.

But for now, he would go to Earth, he could have sped to Earth, but he would alert Yellow.

That being said, he had sent Jade and the rest of his fleet to the planet, Yellow, he and Blue would get to Earth… But none of them would leave it.

"Pearl…. Have the Crystal Gems done anything yet? Any transmissions from Earth?"

Silver asked, he hadn't told Blue what he was… What he used to be…. And what he was now.

But the time for such matters was later, now was the time for settling matters.

"No, my diamond… No, they haven't… I haven't gotten anything from Homeworld on Blue or Yellow Diamond nor their flagships…. It seems Blue is traveling just as fast as Yellow and her warship are…. What are they doing?"

His Pearl asked as Silver was silent for a moment before he went to turn to one of Nephrites.

"The Cluster…. Blast you, Yellow… Curse you…. When we arrive, you will wait in orbit…. I will converse with Blue and Yellow… I will contact you when I wish to be transported back to Homeworld."

Silver stated as his Nephrites nodded, if this was any other mission, he would pilot the ship himself, but he didn't want his flagship nor any of his Gems hurt.

"Yellow is on a Warpath…. I have no idea why this would happen…."

One of his Nephrites asked as Silver sighed, he had things to deal with, he had things to deal with when he arrived.

"She wants Rose, even if it means tearing the colony apart…. She would destroy everything Pink cares about if it meant getting her vengeance… I will be cursed to my Gem if I allow that…."

Silver stated as his Pearl turned to him as Silver looked at the viewscreen, they had just entered the edge of the Sol System.

"I have located the Crystal Gems in the middle of a human settlement on the edge of the ocean… I'll allow you to handle the rest, Silver…."

Silver heard from his Pearl as the _Iridescent_ arrived over the Earth, Silver walked from his throne to the side door.

He opened the door as air rushed out, it was going to be time to put things to rest…. He would deal with Yellow, he would end things between them… And he would settle things with the Crystal Gems.

He stepped from his flagship and fell from orbit, Silver felt the reentry claw at him, his aura repelled it, he fell faster and faster, he saw things through his visor.

He saw the Crystal Gems, he saw the _Conquest_ , he saw the _Consular_ …

And he saw Blue, Silver flew towards the ocean, Silver braced for the impact.

He hit the ocean like a cannonball, the water exploded as Silver slammed into the ocean floor, Silver opened his eyes as he looked around the ocean floor.

He marched towards the shore, his aura sent ripples through the ocean, crushing rocks and making waves crash into the shore.

Silver had arrived, and he was angry, very angry….

Silver marched towards the shore, sick of Yellow, sick of dealing with her plans, sick of being blocked from dealing with Pink… Who he regarded as family.

And he was sick of Yellow interfering with him and Blue, this ended TODAY.

Silver marched faster and faster, everything around him was knocked back, the Diamond wouldn't be denied from this day by anything, not the ocean creatures, and not Yellow and her arrogant army of soldiers who thought they were better then everyone.

Silver finally reached the shore which exploded out in a blast of water.

Blue and the Crystal Gems turned to look at him as Silver's aura flared.

"Blue, stop."

Silver said as the others looked at the Diamond in shock at his arrival.

Silver looked at Blue.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is 2 chapters from the hiatus for the moment…. Silver has arrived on Earth to confront Yellow and he's angry…. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show Silver confronting Blue and Yellow and talking to Yellow about what happened. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: 2 chapters and this story will be a bit on Hold.**


	15. The revolution

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, takes place during** _ **Reunited**_ **.)**

"YOU!"

Bismuth yelled as she rushed Silver only for Silver to blast the Blacksmithing Gem to the side.

"Now isn't the time, Bismuth… Blue, this has to stop!"

Silver yelled as he stepped in front of the Crystal Gems as Blue stared at the other Diamond.

"Silver… Why are you defending them? You know what they did… THEY SHATTERED PINK!"

Blue screamed as Silver blocked the scream with his aura and gestured for the others to stay back.

"NO, THEY DIDN'T, ROSE DIDN'T KILL PINK! YELLOW IS MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD, BLUE!"

Silver yelled as Blue paused for a second before Silver continued his rant.

"YELLOW DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THIS PLANET, BLUE! WHAT WILL THIS SOLVE?!"

Silver yelled as Blue saw Pearl, Amethyst and Bismuth charging her before she blasted them back and grabbed Silver in both of her hands.

"IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, SILVER! FROM US!"

Blue yelled as Silver looked at the Diplomatic Diamond as she began to squeeze him and he grunted in pain.

"No… They didn't, this is Pink's colony, if you destroy them… If you wipe away Earth, you won't just be destroying Pink's legacy… Your never feel better, Blue!"

Silver yelled as Blue tried to crush him and Silver yelled in pain.

"Why would you defend them? Did you used to be one of them? One of the Gems who killed Pink!?"

Blue yelled as Silver gasped, his memories were flooding back to him with Blue's words.

"No, I didn't kill Pink! But I know they didn't either! There is no way that they could have slain Pink, none of their weapons would have heard it and you know it! Your emotions are clouding your thinking, Blue!"

Silver yelled as Blue paused and Silver began to cry as he continued his speech.

"Your better then Yellow, this is Pink's colony, this is her world, if we destroy it, then we would only be destroying what Pink cared for, Blue! And I care too much for you to let Yellow turn you into a weapon like this!"

Silver yelled as he tore off his visor and pulled back his hood, Blue and the others saw that the Diamond was crying.

Silver looked Blue in the eye, not crying because of Blue's powers… But because he didn't care if anyone saw him show emotion.

"I care too much because… I love you Blue, and I won't let you kill Earth and the Crystal Gems, because it isn't what you or Pink would want… And you know it… This won't help… It will only make you more miserable in the end… And because they're my friends…"

Blue heard as she gasped, even with Yellow trying to fight the cluster, everything was silent.

Then Blue began to cry and cry and cry, not in sadness, but because Silver had tossed away everything to help her… And she knew she cared about him… And that he was right.

"Oh… Silver, your right… I'm so… So…SORRY!"

Blue said as she cried, Silver hugged the Diamond's fingers.

"It's ok, Blue… I'm here… This is over… It has to be over…. It's all done… right?"

Silver asked as Blue nodded and both turned to the other Gems as Silver grabbed his mask and hood and put them on.

That was when they heard screaming before Yellow's ship crashed down on them, barely missing the _Consular._

"SILVER!"

Steven screamed as everything went silent, the Cluster waved goodbye as Steven sighed and gave a goodbye to the massive gem fusion.

That was before Yellow punched through her ship, Steven saw Silver and Blue smash through the debris covering them.

"Yellow…."

Silver growled with anger, she had caused this, this had been her fault…

He turned to Blue, there was no anger in her eyes, no desire to fight anymore…. He was glad for that.

"YELLOW!"

Silver screamed as Yellow leapt from her ship and landed in front of Silver as he seethed with anger, not just tired with Yellow for attacking his friends and muddied his plans.

She had taken someone he cared for… He loved… And he knew that was what he felt towards Blue… And turned her into a weapon.

This ended… NOW…

"Silver… I should have known you'd defend them… As a traitor… And I'm going to destroy you as one…"

Silver heard as he drew his swords from his gem as his aura glowed, Silver shook with anger and rage as he stared at Yellow with nothing short of pure, white, hate... And he could stand this no more… No more.

"You hurt my friends… You attacked Earth… You ruined my plans… And you turned Blue against everything she stands for… YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER, YELLOW!"

Silver yelled as the two Diamonds prepared to end their eon long war.

Here and now.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Silver finally confessed to the fact he loves Blue! As for Blue standing down? Silver pointed out that Pink wouldn't have wanted this and Blue never would have wanted it either… And next chapter will be next, next week… I don't know if this story is on entire hold yet… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. The Duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, takes place during** _ **Reunited**_ **.)**

To any Human, it was just flashes of light… A storm…

Yellow crashed to her knees as she stood and blasted Silver with a bolt of lightning, it would have defeated any Gem.

Silver sent the attack skidding into the sea, making the waves explode.

"You've gone too far, Yellow… I can forgive the small things… I can shrug off the trial… I can even move on from the invasion of my business…."

Silver hissed as his aura flared, fusing the sand to glass as he walked towards Yellow, readying a blast of his own.

"But invading Earth… Desecrating Pink's colony… Attacking my friends…. Forcing Blue to do something she would never do? You think you can do that and get away with it, hmm? Little diamond business and all that?"

Silver asked before Yellow attacked again, Silver absorbed the attack and then blasted Yellow back and she slammed into the ocean.

"I will end you… I will see your gem shatter… YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE OF THAT, YELLOW!"

Silver hissed as Yellow swung a fist at him, Silver tumbled back and hit the sand as he looked at the Crystal Gems preparing to attack.

Silver pushed them back with a mere wave of his hand, his power much stronger than there's.

"No… She's mine…"

Silver hissed before his visor slammed over his face, he rushed Yellow as she swung a punch at him.

Silver grinned and answered the punch with one of his own, it knocked the Crystal Gems, Lapis, Peridot and Connie and Greg off their feet.

Blue watched as Silver laughed and laughed before he punched Yellow, sending the Diamond slamming into the snow before she blasted him, sending him skidding back.

"Silver, stop this! Please!"

Blue pleaded as Silver blocked a stomp from Yellow before knocking off her feet with a push.

"No, she's ruined everything, she has to pay…. For what she did to Earth… To the Crystal Gems… To you… AND TO ME!"

Silver hissed as Yellow climbed to her feet, gathering her aura as did Silver.

"They have to pay for what they did to Pink! They shattered her! Why can't you understand they are the enemy!?"

Yellow screamed as she fired at Silver, he answered it with an energy blast of his own, causing the ocean to explode from the burst of power.

"Because you took Blue and turned her into a weapon, she didn't want this! And secondly… BECAUSE ROSE COULDN'T HAVE KILLED PINK!"

Silver bellowed as Pearl gasped, Silver stepped forward and pointed a finger at Yellow, in anger, Silver felt something… Off, from Steven as he continued to speak.

"THERE'S NO WAY HER SWORD COULD HAVE SHATTERED PINK, IT WAS DESIGNED TO POOF SOLDIER GEMS! AND SECONDLY, BLUE WOULD NEVER, EVER, WANT TO DESTROY PINK'S COLONY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORCE HER TO DO THIS, WITHOUT ASKING HER WHAT SHE WANTED, WHAT PINK WOULD HAVE WANTED! THIS ISN'T WHAT SHE WANTED!"

Silver bellowed as Yellow gasped before she exploded in anger, both Diamonds looked ready to destroy the entire city to settle their squabble.

"DON'T YOU DARE…."

Yellow said before she collapsed crying as Silver prepared to blast her, to finish this battle.

But he saw the hurt in Yellow's eyes... The need to feel vindicated in what she was doing.

He sighed and lowered his hands as he looked at Steven, there was something off on Steven… Something familiar… He could faintly sense it.

"Wait… No, impossible…"

Silver said as his visor saw something only Silver could see.

The aura of a diamond… And it was coming from Steven.

Silver fired a blast of his aura at Steven, it wasn't something his shield would block, it hit Steven head on.

"STEVEN!"

Pearl screamed before the dust cleared, Steven was still standing.

And he had a Pink Aura around him, Blue and Yellow gasped as Silver moved his Visor up.

"PINK…. Pink Diamond?"

Silver gasped, Yellow and Blue stood behind him as Silver pointed at Steven.

"Your Pink Diamond? You were here all along… And it took me all this time to remember your energy…."

Silver gasped as did Blue and Yellow.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was short, it was supposed to be more intense then long… As for Silver sensing Pink? I will explain that more next chapter… I want to point out I won't be pointing this story on Hold yet… But I need story ideas… Next chapter will be in 2 weeks on Wednesday and will show the Diamonds talking to Steven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Reflection

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Perfect but Fractured. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

 **(Earth, takes place during** _ **Legs from here to Homeworld**_ **.)**

Silver walked back and forth in the sand as he looked at Steven and returned to pacing, the _Iridescent_ and _Consular_ hovered over the city, both Diamond ships were undamaged by the cluster.

He grinned as he looked over at Yellow who was trying to get the trashed remains of the _Conquest_ as he turned to Steven.

"Pink…. I can't fathom it… But it's true… And I…. Hmm…"

Silver said while Blue watched… He loved her, she heard it clearly…. She was shocked… But she couldn't respond to those words at the moment as Pink was dominating both Diamond's thoughts.

"Blasted scrap heap, work!"

Yellow hissed, Silver chuckled and stopped walking for a moment before he turned to her at the moment.

"Having trouble getting your ship fixed, Yellow? You understand how rushing things or doing something stupid ruins all work you tried to do?"

Silver asked, Yellow scowled at him before Silver turned his attention to Steven, the Crystal Gems were trying to protect him… But if the Diamonds actually tried to take him, not even all of the Crystal Gems would stop him.

Silver walked towards Steven, Blue lifted him to the railing as he looked Steven in the eye.

"If you were Pink… If you were a Diamond, Steven…"

Silver said before he stepped onto the railing, Pearl and Garnet raised their weapons before Silver lifted them off their feet with a wave of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us at the trial? I could have protected you…"

Silver said as Steven looked at the ground, Silver gripped his shoulders and looked Steven in the eye.

"Do you know what I did to help you?! I could have come here and tore Beach City to shreds! I protected you!"

Silver hissed as Blue poked him in the back, Silver sighed and turned to Blue.

"I have to… Think on this…. Much thinking… Blue… He's all yours for now…"

Silver said before he leapt off the balcony, he landed in the sand in a crouch and a tidal wave of sand before he stalked off, he would focus on other things for now, if Pink was alive, then White had to know, her spies were everywhere.

He should return to Homeworld, get all of his forces to see how much of the galaxy White had eyes on.

"Blasted White… I need to think…. I need to think on all of this… Ugh… Why did you hide this from us, Pink…? Why….?"

Silver asked as he walked through sand, it crunched under his boots, it kept him alert at the moment.

He sat on a piece of the barn, a building he heard belonged to the Lapis and Peridot gems.

He wanted to talk to them…. He wanted to find out what in the name of… Them, was going on, Pink couldn't have hidden a secret like this from the entire Gem Empire, their Sapphires would have figured it out.

But now he knew what happened to Pink, he was right, she hadn't died… But she had fled here… She had kept Steven from them.

And he couldn't figure out why, was it because Steven was human? That didn't matter to him, she was like a sister to him, he wouldn't have let White hurt her or her colony… Not easily.

Was it because she was hiding something even bigger then the rest of the empire? Something that could hurt all of them? That was possible…. But then again, why wouldn't she confide in her fellow Diamonds then? As hard as they had been on her, the Diamonds… Besides White, loved Pink, they would never hurt her even if they meant harm.

"Why Pink… Why couldn't you tell us about the boy… About Steven? We could have…. No… White… Now I have a guess…"

Silver thought, White would have killed Pink for something like this, she didn't consider the other Diamonds family, they were her subordinates… Even if none of them accepted that at all.

He saw Blue talking with Steven, Yellow had also joined the Diamond.

He decided it was time for a serious talk… He would find out why Pink was here.

Then he would know it all.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This might be the last chapter for now, I don't know. The reason this chapter wasn't much plot oriented is to show the Diamonds reflecting on Pink… They were all shocked by the news…. I want to point out these updates will be late. Next chapter will be a few weeks and will show the Diamonds finding the more corrupted Gems. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
